The Lost Heir
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: The war has come and gone but Naruto's journey is not over. He will have to travel to a new world to find the family that doesn't know he exists. It it finally time for the lost heir to return home. But one thing is far sure, he isn't what he seems. How w
1. Chapter I

Hey guys.

This story is called the lost heir.

Basic summery.

Naruto is 1/3 Angel, 1/3 Fallen Angel, and 1/3 Devil.

Boom there is your all the information I am giving you... For now.

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

**_Location change or POV change _**

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

**_"Fuck you, I deify the impossible! I am NARUTO GREMORY UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" - Naruto_**

**_Chapter I: Take off into the unknown_**

Sitting atop the Kage Mountain in the Leaf village sits a lone soul of a special breed of a race.

His kind is known as a Tri-Breed. A 1/3 ratio of three races blended together into one person. Originally he WAS a hybrid but then he changed into a Tri-breed where things got a whole lot of interesting. The person is an Ex-Elite Jounin, Ex Anbu, and all around bad-ass is none other than our hero Naruto Uzumaki.

Or more over to his true name.

Naruto Germory-Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Naruto is wearing Black Anub pants fitted with extra pockets for his gear. black shinobi sandals with Shin guards attech to them for added protection. A fish net armor mesh shirt with a white v-neck shirt over his mesh armor. Finally he wears a Haori coat much like his father but the color is a dark red with black flames licking the bottom.

Around his neck is the necklace Tsunade given him after he won their bet. His hair is slightly mopped but still spiky and its color now is Sun kiss golden blonde with Crimson highlights. Bangs framed his face like his father. His eyes changed colors as well. His right eye is a deep sapphire blue without a pupil. His left eye is an amethyst purple without a pupil as well. He has three whisker marks on each cheek.

Tied around his left and right bicep are the hand bands for the Allied Shinobi Forces and Konohagakure No Sato's symbol.

His body has become more Adonis like as his frame is lean, compact, and powerful. Made from what looks like the finest marble and frozen in time thanks to him being immortal. Naruto was by far the most attractive male in the elemental nations… Ever.

Around his waist, is a sash made from silk, which is crimson red color. On his left side is a specially made sword he got from Mifune leader of Iron Country. It was a reverse blade sword, which he had named **Isamu**. Instead, a curved blade the sword blade was flipped in reverse. Now the part that normally has the blade is a nearly flat side that can be used as a blunt weapon. Moreover, where the blade curved back now is sharp as a razor. He had had this sword for all these years and it severed him greatly.

Since he really doesn't kill unless it's no longer a choice.

It's been a decades since the Fourth Shinobi war ended and Naruto refused to take the mantle of the Hokage. Stating 'I have one last journey before I take any mantle' to which no one had an idea of what he meant. However, knew he was stubborn to a fault so did not press the issue.

A number of things happen to Naruto to make him what he is now. Thanks to him hosting all the Bijuu and being a Pseudo Jinchuriki of the Juubi. He was able to gain an affinity for every single Element Release including Sub-elements. However, he wrote it off as being a Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel hybrid. Nevertheless, quickly learned that was not the case. Moreover, while Naruto is not the one for theories' seeing as that is more of Tsunade turf along with Sakura or even Shikamaru.

But all his friends from so long ago had faded and he was all that remained of his Generation that fought in the Fourth Shinobi War.

He knew he could not stay he long within the Elemental Nations for various reason which should be oblivious. He hasn't aged a day since he turned 17 about oh… about a century or two had passed him by. He was 217 years old now currently.

Naruto did know seeing as he spent most of his time training mastering every shinobi art he could. Along with master his magical abilities such as his Divine Arts, Demonic Arts, &amp; Magic. Which to him a majority of his time as Magic was different in nature than Chakra or Jutsu. While they were similar, Naruto will admit that. The way you fight with them or how to use magic and Jutsu is vastly different. He grew up with Jutsu so that's what he is most comfortable with. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean he slacked off and not trained in his magical abilities. He was just better and more efficient with jutsu than magic.

He was able to master Tracking, Assassination, Survival Expert, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, &amp; Blacksmith skills mastered to very high degree. His weakest or weaker subjects were Genjutsu &amp; Etc Divine Arts, Demonic Arts, &amp; Magic even though he likes to think of himself better than a rookie.

He also spent time with each bijuu training with them and mastering what they had to teach him. And training with the bijuu was insane seeing as he was facing beings so much bigger than him. But in reality he was just as powerful as Kurama though that fox would never admit such a thing.

But soon they too fade leaving Naruto everything including their power and knowledge. With Naruto being the new Pseudo Juubi. He had one goal left in mind.

Moreover, while telling you everything would take up a lot of time... I rather leave you guessing and such.

* * *

**_Time skip: In front of the Village Main Gate_**

Naruto is looking at the Village with both happy and painful memories. His life in the village wasn't all that great but he made a stride to be the best he was. Now he is without a doubt the strongest shinobi within the elemental nations. He was given the Title of Kami No Shinobi because of his vast strength and speed in battle.

In addition, the fact he had spent 200 years of continuous training to improve and prepare for whatever challenges he might face. It took him so long to completely master whatever Magic or spells that linked them to their old world.

However, it felt like he was cheating since he wasn't human and could faster than anyone else can. Hell he could even fly at supersonic speeds and break the sound barrier. If he really pushes his abilities, he can travel faster than the speed of light.

He would admit it he was an adrenaline junky. Nevertheless, he protected everyone he held dear and helped those whom have lost loved ones in the war. His kind and compassionate side always shined though help those in need.

But that was his old life, and he needed to move on. The Elemental Nations has been booming with recent advancements in technology and science. He was no longer needed as Peace, true peace has lasted for the past 200 years with him being a watchful guardian.

But now it was time to move on. And find the rift that brought his parents here in the first place. To find his family across the Dimensional Gap and somehow open it up so he may be able to find his grandparents.

It sounded simple, but with experience the old shinobi knew It was anything but simple.

* * *

**_Away from the Village_**

Tears fell from the tri-Breed's face as he soared high above the clouds out of sight. His emotions were in turmoil as he flew at a steady speed. Whipping the tears away Naruto breathing started to slow as he took gulps of air to slow his racing heart.

_'Calm down Naruto, you can do this. You fought against a mindless Juubi and won. So leaving and finding my parent's family members won't be bad. If Kaa-chan and Otou-chan journals were right. Then I won't have to be alone so much'_ Naruto thought as his tears dried up and a small smile went to his face.

"Besides, if I remember correctly Tsunade-Baa-chan said she would kick my ass if I became to depressed. I know she was only trying to cheer me up, but the thought of her coming back just to beat some sense into me frightens me more" Naruto chuckled to himself.

Looking ahead as he flew, Naruto felt freedom knowing the Elemental Nations would be fine without his watchful eye. He had faih the great grandkids of his friends and surrogate fmily. He had taught compassion and understanding with Ninshu as it helped heal all the wounds the wars caused.

Peace had reigned in the Elemental Nations.

Of course if there ever was a time they needed him. He had placed a Summoning Formula to being him back to the Elemental Nations no matter the distance or place he was in. They will always be able to summon him and request aid if they ever were in dire danger.

But one thing worried the Tri-breed about this whole journey.

But this time he doesn't know what to expect. That doesn't add to the fact if he will be killed on sight because of what he is, of will he be test on like the snake pedo did to the humans he experimented on at one of his many bases. There is also the risk factor of jumping from one Reality to another he had to account for.

Getting back into the world that his parent's originally came from. In addition, hoping into one Reality into from another is risky. Not to mention he could end up in a reality that is not his intended target of rip himself apart. So many risk yet Naruto didn't really care. He made up his mind when he left to see the unknown and learn new things.

But first he needed to find a weak point in this Reality and use it to open a gate way to another reality. So to find this weak point Naruto landed and folding his wings up and out of sight as his senses took over. Senjutsu chakra started to flow through his system and his sensor abilities were greatly heighten.

After sensing a Weak point Naruto did something that he held much joy and pride over.

He has 6 Sets of wings (2 each set so 12 wings in total.. Am I right here?)

The two first sets are a golden white color showing his angel side. In the middle 2 sets of Black wings dark as night show his Fallen Angel Side. And the bottom set and last four wings are pure black wings that look something akin to a bat showing his devil side. All twelve wings are outstretch proudly showing Naruto is not ashamed of being all three of these races.

kneeling down Naruto only flapped his wings once after jumping in the air to taking off at speed matching Mach 2. A sonic boom soon followed as Naruto raced through the air undisturbed by anything or anyone.

He would be heading into Demon Country where the Reality for this world and another is weakest. Naruto's mind begun to wonder as he flew a subsonic speeds enjoying the wind flowing though his wings as he flew high enough for people and maybe some shinobi to mistake him as a bird at first glance. Then again the more experience shinobi like the Kage will notice his chakra right away.

But he wasn't worried about that. He is more worried about the world he is going too. Other than basic knowledge, Naruto had no idea what has changed or even if there was a Time Displacement between this world and the one, he is trying to reach.

Time may flow faster or slower depending on the reality he is going to or going to try. He has already done the impossible many times so Reality Hoping or more like Dimension Hopping shouldn't be that hard right?

He has a feeling it isn't that simple. Something must between each reality to keep them from crashing into each other like a Gap of some kind. Again, Naruto would develop a headache making up theories. He wasn't the brainy type even though his I.Q. level was higher than Shikamaru's.

He was more of the hands on and getting shit done. Theories, being book smart, and people who plan stuff are more of Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tsunade and many others. While he didn't lack in this field, he preferred more direct approached.

Along with basic knowledge of the world Naruto was given basic knowledge of his Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel power. Which was why he was able to practice in magic for the past 200 years. Give or take he wasn't training in his other abilities.

His Devils power is known as the Power of Destruction. To completely and utterly destroy anything that this power is used on. And as such he trained hard to used it like his other two powers. He has it down to summoning 10 balls of this energy compressed into a shape of his Rasengan.

In-fact he made another variant called Rasenagan of Extinction, which is the deadliest Rasengan variant right next to his Rasenshuriken. Amazingly, the Power of Destruction will surround him in a dark crimson aura when he summons it and his eyes turns crimson with black slits for a pupil.

His Fallen Angel powers are a mutation of its own, meaning his Fallen Angel powers are not the same as his Angel powers. For his fallen angel powers it can be compare to the Raikage Lightning armor seeing it gives him advance speed, strength, and amazing control over an Element he calls Twilight Lightning.

This power arcs off him with purple lightning arcing even so now and then. This also allows him to deal Raiton like punches to his foes which can either kill or badly maim his opponent. He can also 'Flash' around in a series of violet flashes allowing him to use the Time/Space Ninjutsu like it was going out of fashion.

This type of power also gave birth to Naruto's **Twilight Magic**, which is blend of his Demonic Magic and Angelic magic. He hasn't been able to do much with it other than make a Twilight Spear which is a basic technique really.

His Angel power he inherited from his father like he got the Power of Destruction from his mother. This Angels power is pure speed based, allowing Naruto like his father to suddenly appear next to their nemesis. This is a Light Base power meaning as if his Father Naruto can travel at the Speed of light in the Blink of an eye.

That was one of many his father special abilities as a Seraph. He doesn't know the others but he was only given basic knowledge of this. This power is sort of like Jinton but moving faster.

Other than that Naruto only was given basic knowledge of how to use these powers. Including his magical abilities and or spells he got to work on. He had to train and make up the rest as he went on traveling around the nations. He also gained many titles due to his status among other things.

While he had no use for titles it was nice to travel to each and every village and learn from each Village. And each Village provided knowledge on a certain subject Naruto wanted to learn. He was able to learn Kenjutsu from the samurai which lead to him owning Isamu. He learn Jinton (Dust Release) from Iwa, Lightning Armor from Kumo, and so on.

Naruto's power, skill, and abilities exceeded anything that had came before. As the Pseudo Juubi Naruto's power and or chakra was basically unlimited and unending. Having prefect control over all that power and Chakra took a toll on Naruto.

As it took him 25 years to even use any of his jutsu he had learned. But this lead to Naruto mostly relying on his other base abilities instead of his chakra or magic. Which was really good for him honestly.

Blinking Naruto slowing down his speed and floats in the air hovering looking at the sky. To anyone else nothing seems different. But for Naruto he can sense a tear here. Taking a deep breath Naruto starts to draw in all the Nature chakra he can.

Closing his eyes Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes before opening them. His eyes were now in the image of a red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe in total. This was a side effect of being the Pesudo Juubi.

Naruto had the Rinne-Sharingan. A Dojutsu that he had not fully mastered or even begin to scratch the surface of its power.

_'This is so going to hurt me. Well into the unknown!'_ Naruto thought as he started to open up the Tear open as he gritted his teeth in the struggle to even try to get it open. Bring forth more of his power at a rapid pace, Naruto felt like nothing is happening before he was suddenly surrounded in darkness then thrown into something that was not the Elemental Nations.

_'Huh didn't think'_ were his only thoughts before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell down into the unknown world.

* * *

**_Unknown location_**

_Groggy the tri-breed woke up to an unfamiliar bedroom, the sound of a mother, father and son down stairs make noise was clear as day. In addition, it sounded like a lovely female voice was with them._

_Opening his Heterochromia eyes Naruto took in the bedroom surround him. he was in a be that much was clear, a boy's room that was basic, a desk, a formal bed, book shelf, a small Tv from what he can tell, and finally what looks like a couple of postures hanging on the wall._

_Healthy teen boy maybe? Well he couldn't say anything he was almost 218 yet looked like a teen._

_Sitting up Naruto notice the lack of his sash, sword, coat, but nothing else seemed to be missing. He still had his necklace Tsunade given him, which he was thankful no one stole. He would have to crack some skulls to get it back then. Leaning up Naruto felt his body is a bit stiff so to fix this problem Naruto stretched out his muscles to start moving again. Which wasn't that hard._

_Looking at the desk again, he saw his coat on the chair along with his sash and his sword is leaning against the wall. Rapping it around his sash around his waist, Naruto then slid his sword into place. Then throw on his haori coat... He doesn't have his sandals so that means they must be in another location. Sighing Naruto silently went toward the door. Before he could open the door however it was already open for him by someone he thought was simple to cute to be human._

_The level of Moe was over 9000._

_The girl is somewhere around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards._

_Her main attire consists of a dark teal with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. her face screams moe and a level of cuteness the 'young' tri-breed didn't even know existed. Naruto blinked as the cute girl nervously looked at him._

_Asia Argento could believe what she was looking at. He was handsome, his eyes completely different colors. His right eye looked like an endless deep ocean of sapphire blue that did not have a pupil in the center. His left eye looked like a shine purple amethyst gem stone that glisten with warm and love. Both eyes held strength, love compassion, and an a deep profound emotion she could fathom. His face was angled and held no baby fat. On his cheeks are three whisker like markings that made him seem very cute and added to his overall look. His body was lean and that of a Runner or swimmer. His clothing did very little to hide his body except for his coat which made him look cool. His hair got her curious about why it was both sun kiss blond and the same shade of crimson her King has. He was taller than her that much is for sure. However, why did he emit this aura of warmth and kindness that drawn her to him. She started blushing when she notices her gaze lingered to long._

_"Hello, I am Naruto. Whom might you be?" Naruto said simple with a trade mark smile. To the young blond he reminded her of a fox._

_"Asia Argento... N- nice to meet you Naruto-san" Asia said nervously, she didn't know why but she felt like he was power and even held her life in his hand enough though Issei-kun and her King are down stairs._

_"Ano... Where might I be Asia-san?" Naruto spoke as he felt a tinge of annoyance at using honorifics. He didn't like them, never did and most likely never will. And the girl didn't seem to notice the slight annoyed tone in his voice when he said 'san'_

_"Ah! Where are Issei's house!" Aisa spoke with a bright warm smile complete forgetting the tension that was before. Naruto blinked at the girl trying to figure out some things. From her tone and the warmth it carried, he would have to guess this Issei person is her friend._

_"This Issei is your friend correct?" Naruto asked calmly. He was in an unknown world with people her did not know. Nevertheless, not that he focuses on it. This girl didn't feel human that much is for sure. He knew what humans felt like and how their life forced differed from his own. Expanding his senses he was able to pick up two humans and two people who felt like this girl, though one of them were lineages ahead of them in terms of power. It felt somewhat similar to his own Power of Destruction. Soon Naruto eye twitch though the girl did not take note of it._

_'If Murphy had anything to do with this I am shoving a Rasengan so far up his ass-'__the small cute girl interrupted Naruto's thoughts._

_"Ano do you want to come down stair and meet everyone?" Asia asked. Naruto blinked but nodded. Soon her followed the girl down stair to the other two 'Devils' he could guess._

_But he was more curious about this other power signature and why it was similar to his own._

_Only one way to find out._

* * *

**_Naruto's Profile_**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki (Real Name: Naruto Gremory-Namikaze-Uzumaki)

**Age:** 217 (Looks 17-18)

**Race:** Tri-Breed (Devil/Fallen/Angel?)

**Rank:** Sage (Current), Jonin, &amp; Ex-Anbu.

**Element Releases: **Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang.  
(Sub-Elements: Wood, Ice, Swift, Crystal, Storm, Dust, Lava, Magnet, Shade, Boil, Steam, Blaze, Explosion, Scorch, &amp; Steel)  
(Isolated-Elements: All)

**Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tota:** Horobi no Chikara**,** Rinne-Sharingan, Rinnegan, Sharingan (EMS), Byakugan, Tenseigan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Futton, Yōton, Ranton, Jinton (Dust Release), Bakuton, Shakuton, Jiton, Shōton, Kōton, Jinton (Swift Release), Meiton, &amp; Shikotsumyaku.

**Skills: **Divine Arts, Demonic Arts, Magic, Tracking, Assassination, Survival Expert, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Blacksmith, &amp; Etc.

**Threat Level:** SSS-Class

**Relationships:** Kushina Uzumaki aka Kushina Germory (Mother/Deceased), Minato Namikaze Aka Mino (Father/Deceased), Micheal (Uncle), Azazel (Uncle), Serzich Germory (Uncle), Rias Gremory (Aunt), Gabriel (Aunt), Lady Gremory (Grandmother), Lord Gremory (Grandfather), Millicas Gremory (Cousin)

**Unique Powers/Abilities:** Deity Physiology, Transcendent Fallen Angel Physiology, Transcendent Angel Physiology, Transcendent Devil Physiology, Divinity, Divine-Demonic Physiology, Omega Physiology, Alpha Physiology, Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal, Nigh Omnipotence, Almighty Ascension, Almighty Link, Complete Arsenal, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Ability Creation, Primordial Force Manipulation_, _Primordial Light Manipulation, Primordial Darkness Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation/Demonic Force Manipulation, Absolute Condition, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Charisma, Ultimate Fighter, Absolute Defense, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Immunity, Absolute Intelligence, Absolute Invulnerability/Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility, Absolute Leap, Omni-Perception, Meta Regeneration, Omni-Senses, Absolute Speed, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Strength, All Physical/Mental Enhancements on an Absolute Level, Immutability, Indomitable Will, Infinite Life Energy, Self-Sustenance, Zenith, Hypercompetence, Absolute Psionic Power, Omnikenesis, Telekinesis, Psionic Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation, Omni-Slayer, Omni-Elemental Manipulation, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Esoteric Force Manipulation, Chaotic Form/Divine Presence, Creation, Destruction, Omni-Magic, Meta-Magic, Ethereal Manipulation, Omnicompetence, Universe Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight/Wing Manifestation, Intangibility, Empathy, Smite, Superpower Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation, Chakra Regeneration, Chakra Chains, and Sensor

**Weapons:**

**Alessio** \- Originally belonging to his late father Minato aka Mino, Naruto took up this Holy weapon as a memento to his deceased father as well as a vow to never harm an innocent soul as long as he lived. Alessio has a odd and unknown past despite being made from the Biblical God's Bone and his blood. A holy weapon of immense power surpassed all other holy weapons the Angels were ever given. Only those whom are directly blood related to Yahweh could ever hope to wield this weapon let alone touch it.

Alessio takes the form of a sleek yet amazingly beautiful Mirkwood Double-Bladed Polearm

**Benihime** – Benihime is the memento of his late mother Kushina. Naruto has trained in the art of Kenjutsu for more than a century. Using both Shinobi &amp; Samaurai sword techniques in conjunction with his power of Destruction. Naruto is able to use Benihime to its full power much like his late mother once did.

Benihime takes the form of a long yet sleek looking Shirasaya O-Katana.

**Isamu** – Naruto's personal sword he had fashioned thanks to the Land Of Iron and some of the best black smiths in the elemental Nations. Forged with High Carbon steel, Chakra Metal, and a few other raw but strong metals. Reinforced with Seals, This sword could be the strongest and most complex sword ever made.

Naruto's Isamu takes the form of a sleek looking Reverse Blade Sword


	2. Chapter II

Some answers for the first chapter along with some notes from me to let you know about the reviews and stuff. Each user name or guest name will be written first follow by : then my answers will be seen after your name IF you answer a question no one else asked. If many people asked however then I will write it out to like a group of people.

**Xenter**: Well yes and no. Kushina WAS originally Kushina Germory. But something happen to her and she became a mix breed having both traits of both clans but none of the negatives. As to that some is what happen well may SEEM like BS but its the only thing I can thing of. Might be a bit cliche.

**The Mach 2 People**: Ok if you guys read the reviews like I have, then you will or might see some arguments over the Mach 2 thing. First I used Google and some sites that showed it for ground level I believe. Naruto was on the ground, and he took off at THAT speed and climbed high enough to be mistake for a bird. I did NOT mention how fast he was going then.

**FOR The people to say Naruto can't be 1/3 of Angel, fallen Angel, and Devil**: First off this is my story plus I put angel to THROW you off what I am really doing. in the rewrite of the first chapter it says Naruto was ORIGINALLY a Fallen Angel and Devil Hybrid. But after the events of the fourth war his race changed from Hrbrid to Tri-breed. I never said he was born a Tri-breed nor did I say he was originally all three races from his younger years.

But this is Naruto and Fan-fiiction. I could make him a damn fish by the end of chapter 11. I Planned this way, and the certain bs way because I thought it added something to Naruto other stories different. Besides I really doubt will try the Tri-breed approach because of how hard it is to explain this and make it believable and not seem like BS. Trust me it isn't. Hell in Naruto they brought Madara back and no one called BS on that (None to my knowledge) but I am pretty sure we all thought 'oh this is not fucking good for the Alliance'. and I was right, Madara when sort of Bruce Lee of their ass and killed ALOT without being touched.

**FOR THE people asking or voting for the HAREM**: Yes for the love of the Great Goddess Nyx I will have NO MORE THAN 5-8 girls for Naruto. No if, ands, or buts about that. Making a harem story is hard work and takes time. But writing an enjoyable story takes WAY more time. But I plan of having Rias join the harem along with Akeno.

Yes Naruto and Rias being in a relationship will count as incest. But human taboos are WAY different from Devil Taboos. Hell in the story it even states that Devils really don't have that many taboos. At least I think that what it said. Could just be fan fiction implanting that into my mind.

I do not know the final harem But I do know Naruto will have at least Five girls at least.

**NyaNyaKittyFace**: Honestly Naruto COULD use the Brave Saints (Always wonder if that was in the real anime or manga) or a Peerage. Since he could but that doesn't mean he will. Naruto is a Tri Breed, meaning his Evil Pieces will All but Mutation Pieces seeing as he is a being of 'pure light', 'tainted light', and Darkness. They will be immune to other things that Devils and any of the Angels and Fallen Angels are not immune to.

This also means Naruto and his Peerage or Brave Saints can be the most powerful group in Lilith or the Realm of Heaven because they to will share SOME of his powers. They are connected after all.

**To the People about Naruto's threat Level**: I do think I address this in the rewrite of the first chapter. But encase I didn't here is it.

In the shinobi world there are SIX threat Classes. This is based off the anime and Mange not Fan-fiction.

The six classes in Naruto are E, D, C, B, A, and S classes with S class being at the Top.

in the DxD world or more over this version of it there are two more classes after S. That is SS and SSS with triple S being at the top. Some have said Naruto should be SSS seeing as Minato is marked down as a SS shinobi but that is wrong. That SS class is solely Fan-fiction made I believe and I like to think I am right.

But yes Naruto is a SSS class but here is the thing. The Shinobi world only classes its Ninja with Six letter meaning No SS ninja or higher exists. So Naruto is much more powerful. But he is a SSS given the rank of S in the world he was born it. Does that help? yes? No? maybe so? Hope that clears it up.

um lets see who is next... none? nope, anyway thanks to those who love this story and want me to continue. I will... Along with my other stories.

But without farther adue.

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**"I will not calm down! I WILL BREAK SHIT AND RAISE HELL!" ~ ?**_

**_Chapter II: I hate Dimension hopping_**

A haze, everything was a haze when he started to walk down the stair with that Asia girl It faded away like a chalk outline being wash away with rain and the sounds have become distorted making them hard to make out. His vision in the 'dream' became blurry and everything spun around him like a spin-top sitting atop a table spinning rapidly. He felt sick and beaten, but not out and broken. He had worse from the villagers and no doubt he can survive this.

The dream or vision wasn't real. None of the sounds sights or anything was real. It wasn't real, it was a dream, a vivid dream to real to be a normal dream? Could have been a vision of her? Did she need his help? Naruto didn't know. Naruto did know one thing, he hates now traveling though different Realities. The blur between world cause aches, pains, and internal damage. If it wasn't for his healing factor and him having Uzumaki blood flowing though his veins he would most likely be dead.

Alone, in the woods, bleeding some what heavily. He stumble out of the small crater he made in his landing. Spitting out a little blood he gets up on his feet and dust himself off.

_'Nothing like a crash landing'_ Naruto thought dryly and he stumbled into the woods, his wounds are already starting to heal. He would need some rest to fully recover. Lucky he landed in a woodland area so he can draw in Nature chakra to dull the pain. Opening the 'Rift' or 'Tear' between this reality and his home Reality took more out of him than he thought. His chakra is dangerously low and he is to weak to defend himself.

Ahh now that he thinks about it drawing in Nature Chakra won't be a good idea when he is this weak. he might kill himself. he injures are limited, some internal bleeding, cracked ribs, a fractured leg, and his wings thankfully are ok. He was able to slow his descent enough to not kill himself. Though it will be awhile before he is able to move right or even fly. So far he is grounded which the irony is not lost to him...

Thankfully before he left the village Naruto packed his weapons, items, scrolls or anything he might need. Basically?

He brought everything encase he would be staying longer than intended. Which looks like he won't be able to go back for some time. Some of his chakra coils are damaged. Not to badly but badly enough to make him not use jutsu for a while. His coils will heal like always thanks to the fragments of Kurama chakra which rapidly heals any massive of life threaten damages.

Naruto pats him self down and checks the damage fully. _'Lets see, damage chakra coils but not too bad. My chakra coils are heavy strained but nothing a couple of days rest won't fix. My internal bleeding is healing already. My bones are mending and will be fine within the hour. my wings like my coils are strained and will take time to heal. No more than a week hopefully. I should find some food and a place to rest. But first I need to find out where in the bloody hell am I?'_ Naruto thought as he slowly calmed down. His heart beat was a thumbing sound and now is slowing down.

Dropping from a 1000 feet at untold speeds didn't do him that well. he might have lost some years on his life during the Hopping.

Kami if he had to go though that again he might as well risk death. No doubt is Tsunade heard about this she would be flipping her shit and yelling at him for doing something this stupid. No doubt Anko would threaten him with torture if he got hurt like this again. Tenten would use him as target practice. Temari will most like hit him with her fan. Mei might try to cook him with her lava. and who knows what the other girls will do for him making them worry.

Naruto then stopped and cursed himself. He was already good as dead when Tenten tells the others. Dread washed over him like a wave of despair. He was going to need a lot of making up to do. Maybe take them out on a date?

Meh that won't do at all. Sighing in disappointment Naruto made his way over to some trees and leaned against one with bushes all around it remembering a survival lesson Iruka taught him.

* * *

**_Flash Back No Jutsu_**

"Listening Naruto there will be a time where you will be badly hurt and will need to hide while you recover" Iruka explained to a hyper 8-year-old boy with a big foxy smile on his face.

"But Iruka sensei I will be too awesome to be hurt that badly" Naruto pouted. He hated survival lessons. They reminded him of the annual 'Fox Hunts' the Villagers play unless Iruka, Tsume, or some other cool Ninja like that nice person with the dog mask or the neko mask are around him.

Iruka pats Naruto on the head with affection. "I know Naruto. but promise me you will listen to what I have to say. Sometimes the most basic things will save your life" Iruka said sagely. Naruto nodded with a bright smile. The proceed to teach Naruto about surviving in the wild and in poor health. Naruto is a natural when it came to survival and being genius ideas on the fly.

The student and teach continued into the night.

_**Flash Back Jutsu Kai!**_

* * *

_'hehe good ol Iruka-sensei'_ Naruto thought as he is partial hides by the bushes. Closing his eyes slowly Naruto drifted off to sleep as his wounds recover. As he fell into a deep sleep several forest animals went near Naruto sensing his own connection to Nature its self. Several of these animals are small like some birds, rabbits, gekos, a couple of bats, and several other animals that 'stood guard' as the mix hair Sage recovered from his injures.

A couple of wild dogs came and laid down at the young man's side guarding him from any would be attackers. The really cool part is they are Alaskan Husky. One is all black and the other is pure white.

As the sun descended and the stars twinkle brilliantly in the night sky the little clearing when the hero landed is peaceful a calm.

For Now

* * *

**_Day time (Sun Raise)_**

an odd set of eyes fluttered open as Naruto woken up feeling the warmth of two different bodies against his. In a lazy daze Naruto Looked at the dogs and notice they were snuggled up against him in a peaceful slumber. Rubbing his eyes and yawn the tri-breed begun his morning rituals such as cleaning himself up and checking on his wounds. His wounds have healed over night but his chakra core is still healing meaning No Ninjutsu, Powers, or anything that relies on his chakra.

He would be stuck with Kenjutsu and Taijutsu in the meantime. Not that he minded either art seeing he is very skilled in those two arts. Looking around Naruto notices a few things are out-of-place on his person. For once is his Reverse Blade sword he had gotten from an ANBU friend. Another thing is that his seals on his body are off limits until he can use his chakra safely without rick damaging his cords farther.

Which means most if not all his things are out of reach. So he only has two curved kunai, 10 shuriken, 30 feet of Ninja wire, and his reverse Blade sword...

If he can find the damn thing. He very much doubts its in one piece right not. It was made out of strong metals but nothing like Chakra Metal which is his world's strongest metal. But o use of groaning over it. Sighing Naruto slowly got up. He did wake the dogs up but they were already stirring away. At least they remind him of the pair Kiba and Akumaru. Those two are great allies and their team work is amazing. Naruto often asked Kiba if he could have a partner like the Akumaru. But Kiba only brushed him off saying 'Only if you join the clan' to which then Naruto was clueless of how to join the said clan.

He would have to marry Tsume or Hana but he doubts either liked him in such a way.

Looking around in the clearing Naruto wondered if he was alone so he could spread his wings out a bit. He wasn't ashamed of having these wings. the Fallen Angel ones were given to him by his father and the Devil ones by his mother. The Golden white ones he gained on his own to which he has no idea how he got Angel wings... Unless the weren't angel wings.

Wait... Wouldn't opening a Tear in Reality act like some kinda beckon to attract all sorts of attention. And if it would then why isn't he surround by the human government, or other Factions?

He knew he had basic knowledge of the Earth. But its been nearly 20-40 years since his parents disappeared from this reality. But really shouldn't there be like Angels or something being sent to see what happen? Naruto knows when he stumbled into one of those Pedo's bases his minions come out of the fucking wood works. No literally they were coming out of the damn cracks in the walls like some fucked up horror movie.

He somehow blow that place up but then again it was when he 'sealed'... Since his unsealing everything felt better and made since. After meeting his parent and them unlocking his true heritage he was able to think clearer and calm down some or had enough control over himself to train easier. Instead of his thoughts racing a thousand miles per hour his thoughts and thinking process became clearer.

Naruto stopped in his musing to hear something coming from the distance. Though Naruto didn't know what it was. He ignored it in favor of finding his sword.

Walking though the woods in search of his blade Naruto knows he is being followed by those two dogs. Those he didn't know what breed they were he did know they looked like Akumaru in some since so they must be half wolf or something similar. Not that he minded the animals, he loved animals just as much as he loved nature.

After becoming a Sage Naruto never felt bothered by nature. Even the small bug that could kill a normal human felt like they were his friends. Becoming once with Nature is one of the best thing to happen in his life. He never really felt more complete. Its kinda like when you find something that makes you feel really good or like you been craving a certain food and haven't found it but when you do its like you melted and slip into a bliss like state where you feel at peace or an ease like feeling.

But that could just be his interpretation of the feeling of being connected to nature. In his musing Naruto failed to notice the three figures following him form the sky.

Sighing Naruto stopped in his search looking for his sword. it could be anywhere and it's not like he has a time limit. Plus it has a chakra seal on the blade that will summon the blade back to him. He rather not use the seal now but later. He could also risk opening his wings and flying but he rather not get spotted by the local populace. Since he had no knowledge of this world that is up to date he would have to wonder around till he finds a town.

He would look for a town but something called to him that was more important.

**Growl**

Blinking Naruto blushes and smiles sheepishly. _'Ahh I forgot to eat when I woken up. Might as well set a tr-'_ Naruto thoughts halt when the Black and White dog that have followed him brought two rabbits each in their mouths.

Odd, when did they sneak away and able to find some food?

Naruto smiles warmly at the dogs and pets them in an affectionate way.

"Thank you. Now if only I knew your names" Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

Naruto watch the dogs bark but instead of hearing a barking ish sounds Naruto hears words. Human like words that made him blink many times while also mentally going over what he heard. It wasn't clear but it was there. The words were there he just couldn't place them.

"What" was Naruto's only intelligent answer.

Naruto watch the dogs bark again but the words were clearer and sounded like "My name is Sky" Said the white one and the other dog that was all black said "Shade"...

Naruto blinked once and twice. "I- I can understand you" Naruto said disbelieving what he is hearing. Not in all his years did he see this happening.

"Of course. You're a Sage. We all can tell." Spoke Sky in a feminine tone. So Sky is a female... Wait why didn't he notice that before? Was he not that worried?Meh he can skip this for later.

"Yes Sage-sama, its been an untold amount of centuries since the last True Sage Died. Our mother told stories of Sages and how they kept everything in harmony before the gods came" Shade spoke.

While the two spoke about long times pass and several other things Naruto stopped them

"First question, what are you two? I know you have names but no dog or wolf I know speaks human tongue" Naruto says. Well that was a lie. Tsume's partner can speak human tongue but Naruto still doesn't know how he was able to accomplish that.

"Simple we are Spirits. More accurately Spirit of Nature kind like the Fairies of Nature but we took an animal for a form" Sky spoke as its the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Shade for some kinda clarity.

"The simplest way to put it is we are physical forms of a spirit or energy of Nature. In essence we do not age normally. We can live up to 1000 years or so. But me and Sky are only 200 years old or around there. We felt you rip a rift from the Dimensional Gap and fell. We spent all night trying to help you recover" Shade spoke in a lazy fashion. But he had his eyes which are a golden amber color trained on Naruto the whole time he spoke.

Naruto on his part is now comparing these two spirits to Biju but they clearly are much different from the biju. Also he had several questions popping into his head.

"I see. You don't mind me asking a couple of question do you?" Naruto asked them both.

"No we do not mind Sage-sama" Shade spoke with some profession in his voice. Naruto just ignored the 'sage-sama' since he had similar titles back home which he never cared for.

"First off can you tell me about the basics of this world? Anything and everything you might think is important" Naruto asked/said. He felt like he was still walk around blind. And without info he could be making a fatal mistake. Even the little detail for a shinobi can mean life and death for them.

"Of course" Sky spoke softy. "First off we will start with the Factions and the Supernatural. Seeing we can tell your not normal" Sky spoke honestly. Naruto nodded as he looked at Sky. He guessed sensing energies is one of the perks of being a Spirit. But it seems she is trying to figure what he will be hard seeing as all three of his different energies are 100% in sync with each other.

"First are the Factions. Each Faction contains a leader. The biggest of the Factions are the three Factions known as the Devil Faction, Biblical Faction, and the Fallen Angels or there more professional name Grigori. The Devil Faction contains Four leaders known as Maou, the Angels have the Biblical God and Arc-angels, and the Fallen Angels are made of the Angels whom were cast out of heaven. There leader was a former Arc-Angel but he fell due to 'impure thoughts'. Then there are the Minor Factions and varying others that control an area or govern over a certain race. Though you will have to find out the rest on your own seeing as we do not have all the information you seek. Your best bet is to go to Tokyo but be wary of that place. Its controlled behind the scenes by a powerful Yokai and is protected by any of her followers" Shade spoke giving Naruto a brief summery of what goes on in this world.

"You must also be aware normal humans have no knowledge of the supernatural so in any event you must keep what you are secret" Sky spoke in a light warning tone. Naruto nodded at this information, it seems like he has to keep to himself most the time. In any event it shouldn't be that hard.

"One more thing. Is there any family or anything going by the name of Gremory?" Naruto asked in curiosity. To none of his surprised the two wolves nod after looking at each other.

"Yes there is one in the Human world. She is Rias Gremory Heiress of the Gremory clan. She resides in Kuoh City" Sky spoke looking at the boy in a curious way. Though it was only a tilt of the head for Naruto.

"Thanks. Anything else I should know about?" Naruto asked with a light smile.

"Yes. Don't let the nymphs know your Sage" Shade spoke wisely whom only got a raised eyebrow from the tri-breed.

"Oh before I forget... Did you guy happen to find a sword with the sharpen blade on the wrong side?" Naruto asks. The two nod and Naruto grins widely.

* * *

**_After a few hours of talking and Leaving_**

Naruto is walking down a street to Tokyo. Naruto thinks about all the information Naruto was able to gain from the two spirits. Apparently, Naruto is heading towards an area filled with Yokai that can use chakra but none like he can from wha he learned. At his side is his reverse blade sword slipped in between his hip and his crimson silk sash. Lucky for him his sword in not damaged in any way, shape or form which is awesome for him cause he would hate for his Anbu friend to find out his gift was destroyed in one of his crazy adventures.

He is still wearing his clothing when he left the village, but its fresh and brand new look. The two spirits were kind enough to heal some of Naruto's still recovering injuries. Which meant his chakra coils are nearly fully healed now. Give or take a few hours he will be able to sneak into this world and hopefully not draw attention. Though Naruto may not look like it he knew what he was doing. Shortly after the war and to train his body he went into ANBU and trained with some of the best Ninja in the Village but it was also to hide and train in plain sight as he continue to do missions. Doing what he is doing now is no problem.

First thing is first, he needs to set up an ID, find a way to gain some money, and all the basics. But this doesn't include him going to Kuoh City where is Aunt he believes resides. Though the spirits didn't know much Naruto knows now more than he did awhile ago. And in the short decades his parents disappear humans technology can advice greatly, even more so than his home world. Though he doubts his world will ever need the technology these humans do. They have chakra so guns and other weapons will only slow them down. Besides some shinobi can fire off kunai faster than a gun can shoot. How they did these no one knew.

Plus Ninja and the Daimyo enjoy the world they have now. Plus from what Naruto has seen, his world take much better care of nature than the humans or beings in this world. So Naruto doubts he will journey back to his world with the technology of this one.

Naruto only slightly paused in his walking to feel he is being followed from the air. They felt like his Fallen Angel Energy. Tainted but they still had a light element to it. Naruto however kept walking. He could lose them soon enough unless they made a move.

He however didn't suspect for them to break off so soon. Inwardly he was glad he had Chakra Locks on and suppressing his power to civilian level to not draw attention.

_'Lets hope this all goes smoothly'_ Naruto thought in slight dismay. He knew Murphy's law will fuck with him soon. He doesn't know when but it will happen. And hoping to some deity Naruto knocked on wood to not jinx himself.

He walking brought him into a crowd city filled with sights, smells, and a few interesting thing that caught his eye.

he wasn't the only thing looking. Several women young and no older than 50 were looking at the young Tri-breed with intense blushes and lust in their eyes. Some Yokai in hiding that were among the crowd looked at the **heterochromia** male with an awe that they were looking at a deity with divine looks and a handsome face.

A certain Kitsune, Vampire, Succubus, Yuki-Onna, and witch were looking at Naruto with their own blushes and inappropriate thoughts running though their minds.

* * *

**_END, CUT, And done._**

**_I am sorry if this isn't all that great guys. But I just wanted to put this out there before Naruto goes to Kuoh to meet his Aunt Rias. _**

**_Sorry if it's too short but I am fucking dead tired. Between work and writing stories I spend alot of time doing those two and not enough sleep. So yeah this is just a chapter setting up for the next one where Naruto begins his first day at Kuoh High School. _**

**_Pairings are still unknown. And honestly I doubt I am letting Naruto have a Peerage. Maybe a familiar but a Peerage will have to wait. _**

**_Originally I wanted someone to have this story idea. But NOOOO you guys wanted a series out of it. So yeah there is that. _**

**_Another thing that should be mention is I am not going to put this in the story but Naruto does NOT have Kurama or the other tailed beast in him. He has fragments of their chakra which he can now produce on his own without them being there. SO NO Naruto will never run out of Biju Chakra seeing his body can produce it naturally. But the Biju chakra is just there to repair any damage done to him that may prove fatal, destroy poisons, and let him recover quickly. In essence the Biju chakra only helps his healing factor. _**

**_Which at this point is stupidly strong. _**

**_If you have any other Questions PM me. Other than that I will ignore any negative comments made on any of my stories. _**

**_Please leave behind good reviews. _**

**_Later_**


	3. Chapter III

Hey are some answers to some questions you have.

**bcsclaymore**: No Naruto was dreaming the thing. More like a vision he was having. I put that there to throw anyone off of Naruto really meeting his Aunt that early. One, he has no money of his own in this world.

Two: We have no real idea of the side effects of opening a Rift to another world. Naruto having dangerously low chakra and damage coils could count as a side effect.

**plums**: No I am having Naruto recover first. And seeing as he landed somewhere Near Tokyo will able him to get all sorts of information including other Factions, their leaders, how many Factions are in the world, and who is at each other throats. Tokyo in the story is a neutral Territory that allows business between other Factions and Races in a neutral playing field. If any group acts up the ones who run Tokyo will eliminate them to keep their land neutral. This goes for and goes against Naruto. Seeing as he had no Faction to fall under he is an Independent party and can move freely without harming anyone. It goes against him cause he has no back up and is basically out numbered if he isn't fully recovered.

This move is a gamble really. Naruto needs detailed information and how this world functions with the Supernatural included and going to Tokyo will help him set up an identity and allow him to gain some money. he won't go to Kuoh or seek out his true reasons for being here till he understand the world better. And stupid it might seem Toyko is Naruto best bet to run into others and possibly build a relationship with someone who isn't human. or is the city Kyoto? Meh will look it up later.

**evil-plan**: No Hinata won't be in the Harem. So don't worry.

**coresplinter**: I might put up a poll soon after I take down my other one. It might have a total of 20 females. But no more than 8 choices.

**jubinaruto**: Combat wise Naruto is much more experience will dealing with Ninja and Ninjutsu seeing as he can use chakra while other use Magic. But in the honest truth Narruto can hold his own against some strong opponents. Not his Uncles strong but close. He will have to learn how to fight the Mages, devils and etc in this world which is very different from his. Which is another reason he is going to or more like went to Tokyo.

To gain knowledge of everything in this new world natural or not natural. But this also effects them since Naruto style of fighting is very different. Instead of using Magic which is fueled by Mana. Naruto uses Jutsu which is fueled by Chakra. And since Chakra can count as a mixture of both the **Ki** energy of the body and **Mana** energy in the air or mind. He can very well learn magic to if he wishes to. But Naruto will stay with his chakra abilities if you set aside the special powers he got from his mother and father and his own special power which mutated on its own.

But ANYWAY lets get this shit done and over with. If anyone wants to know the story line I will be following the manga seeing it has many chapters out already.

Hopefully

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Chapter III: Meeting my hot Aunt...**_

Naruto Uzumaki, a Sage, hero, and all around bad ass is looking up at the night sky though he apartment window within the limits of Tokyo city though he was on the outer side of the city which is very close to the woods of a park.

Its been nearly a full month since he settle into this world and meet some interesting people. Most if not all are female which did not help his current love life which at this point might as well be thrown into a black hole seeing he has no love life here or back home. Not that it was a lack of trying but he just didn't wanna stay young while his loved ones died of old age. If anything the shinobi life has taught after the war, all the blood shed, tears, pain, and fighting. It has taught him to love and cherish life and be happy but also hold onto those moments because those moments with your loved ones don't last. But him being an Immortal Tri-breed kinda puts a dent in things.

If he could find a way to make them similar to him he would do so but only if there are no risks involved.

Shaking his head Naruto tapped on the screen of his cell phone to check the time. It was only 11:49 right now. Since moving into this world Naruto had a series of tasks ahead of him in order to 'survive' in this world. Money, information, a place to stay, how the world is governed, the technologies, the races, Factions, Humans, and Supernatural proved for the young heir to be a challenge and difficult to learn without help.

But Naruto had managed thanks to the Kage Bunshin and some people in the Yokai Faction who knew a thing or two about setting up a false ID without the Government or anything attracting attention.

He first had to recover from his trip of opening the Rift to which he can do without much a problem. Next was some money and a place to stay. So to find some easy money Naruto went into many local casinos and cleaned out a total of 100,000,000 Ryo and was able to afford a descent motel room where he proceeded to move his plan forward. But like any good shinobi he needed to blend in and him wearing his shinobi outfit wouldn't help.

So Naruto went shopping and got himself some simple clothing. Black jeans, black leather boots that came up to his calf muscle, shirts that were all button up white and dark red, plus a trench coat with a hood to keep some of his non normal hair hidden. It seems this world doesn't have people whom can have to different shades of color in their hair like Naruto has sun-kiss golden blond with dark crimson red highlights. His multiple color eyes caught the eyes of some Model companies which was odd for the young tri-breed but he needed to blend in and not stand out... Though is is Naruto we are talking about here. Even when he tried to blend in he still stood out from everyone else.

He did try some modeling clothing and took a few shots but luckily for him he was paid in cash and not any cards or anything.

Which he needed to fix. He needed an Identity for this world. So after finding a building solely meant for the Supernatural only Naruto was able to set up an ID, Bank account, and other basic information without questions or anything. Tokyo was truly a great place for a shinobi like him. Though he did feel many eyes upon him during this whole process. He had run into a sang however.

But he had to go off his appearance which is 17 and not his real age which he is almost 30.

Immortality is kinda funny like that. After his Chakra coils finished healing he sent several henge Kage Bunshin to the Library to gain knowledge and understand the world around him. After what felt like a week Naruto had college level knowledge in math, Science, Languages, Art, and several other subjects. But at the cost many many ungodly like headaches, pains, and cursing like a sailor.

He said it once and he will say it a thousand more times. He loved the fuck out of Kage Bunshin but studying was a bitch and he hated it with a passion still.

For a more steady stream of income Naruto set up for selling his books and his Godfather books which sold off like a crack head finding a dealer with great prices. His books sold and now he rake in more than a million Ryo within two weeks.

He lost how count of how much money he had now but his devil's luck is shining though. And the Irony of his Devil's luck was not lost to him. He was sure that everything he did would draw attention. But so far no one not even the supernatural being that called this city home batted him an eye. They were all content living their lives. Which to Naruto is thankful for. But he was a ninja and being paranoid comes with the territory. But then again he did run into some interesting characters along his little month journey that weren't human that did ask questions but nothing to detail wanting.

So he made sure to ignore everything until he was ready to move to Kuoh Academy. Which will be starting in the second month of a new school year at the new Co-ed school. He applied and was accepted quickly which set off alarm bells in his head at the swift response. He would have to be on his guard. As far as he was able to Gather Kuoh City was under his Aunt control and in Gremory territory. Not that he was nervous or anything. It's just he had a family in this world and none of them knew he was related to them. The concept of family was also foreign to him seeing as he grow up alone and hated by his village till later. So yes the feeling of having a family albeit one doesn't even know he is alive feels alien and strange. And while happy he does have a family he is worried they will accept him.

Suppose with time this feeling will wash away. But he was more worried about them accepting him. He very much doubts there has ever been a Tri-Breed in this world and its highly unlikely that its even possible for him to even exist. He was what a Devil and Fallen Angel soon as he was born but that was without his knowledge till later. The golden white angel like wings he very much doubts are really wings of the angels in this world. So he doubts he is 1/3 angel, but without any proof and a lack of understanding of why he has two sets of wings that are Golden white. He has nothing to go on other than what his father was before he 'Fell'... Naruto wanted to snort at that. He father may have his faults but he was not like what he has heard about the other 'Fallen'. As far as Naruto knew his father should have stayed an angel.

But still he had a feeling his golden white wings are not normal and there is something to them that is not an Angel. But he would have to figure that out later seeing it's not a priority. His first take is to get his stuff ready for tomorrow to move to Kuoh and such. The there is the whole thing of meeting his aunt whom might or might not his age.

Seeing she is his physical age he can guess she is younger than him. Leaving him to guess his parents disappeared some time around 25-65 years ago but that is just a guess. Naruto has no real clue of when they went missing in this world. He was always so trying to find out a way to contact his uncles. The easiest one to get into contact with would be the uncle on his mother side though his aunt whom is his mother's sister. He does know about Heaven and the Underworld but as to get to those places he had no clue so he was stuck in the human world until he figured out how to travel into the Underworld or Heaven. His uncle would be the easiest and maybe from there he can find a way to contact his other two uncles. Speaking of which.

What was his name? Sirzech Gremory? Is that right? From what he heard, his uncle was the leader of the Devils along with three others but there names are unknown to the Tri-breed. He only has letter for Sirzech, Micheal, Gabriel, and Azazel. Sure there were other letters but these letters are more important.

Why and Who they are as a person is unknown; but what he did know that Micheal is leader of the angels along with there Biblical God, then there was Azazel who was the General Govern of the Fallen Angels. Sirzech is the leader of the Devils along with the other Maou.

It seems all his family members are in seats of power. Which does nothing for Naruto if they think his parents are dead or missing.

Blinking Naruto hears someone knock at the door.

_'Guests?'_ Naruto thought in s confusing fashion. He hasn't drawn any attention other than win big a casinos. And even then he doubts that the owners of the said building will do anything to announce they are now empty on cash. Narrowing his eyes Naruto focused his senses on who is behind the door. There are a total of 4 women, non of them are human. All the people in the apartments are sleeping or not active tonight.

Tensing up his muscles Naruto strove to the doors and looking though the peak hole to notice a hand of something blocking it. Summoning a **Blade of Destruction** Naruto let the demonic power take shape of a simple sword with two edges with a dark crimson aura around it giving out the impression that the sword is radiating power.

Slowly opening the door Naruto blinks as he sees No one is standing there. He looks at the peak whole and sees a note attached to it. Raising an eyebrow Naruto dismisses his **Blade of Destruction** and takes the letter into his hand opening it up so he could read the contents inside.

_'We will be watching Naru~kun'_ Naruto read and barely controlled the shudder that went though his body. The ink is red, there is a kiss imprints on the letter meaning the woman or women kissed his letter. And seeing at there is blue, red, purple, and pink lipstick kiss imprint on the letter he was going for a group of females.

Naruto can only think of one thing and shivers.

_'Fangirls'_ was the thought and Naruto quickly went inside and burn the note. He would sleep under his bed tonight before morning. No way in hell was he risking the chance of being kidnapped in a good bed. Not after what happen during the events that took place a month later of the Fourth Shinobi World.

* * *

_**Morning**_

It's 10 am and the birds are chirping as people went about their day laughing, talking about something, and everyday things about work to who someone is dating.

In his temporary apartment stand a six-foot 2 inches tall male. Sun-kiss golden blond hair with Crimson red highlights. Two bangs frame his face like his father before him. his right eye an ever deep sapphire blue that lack a pupil made it seem endless like an ocean. His left eye a deep amethyst color without a pupil as well that made people feel like their soul is being stared into. Around his neck are three Necklaces he go from very precious people in his life.

There is the one he always wore he gotten from Tsunade after he won it in a bet with her. Also to remind him of the elderly woman he loved regardless of age. The next one is a locket with a crimson rose and the Gremory seal around it. This locket was a very special item of his late mother had before her death. This will serve as farther proof to his aunt of his family that he is whom he claims to be. The last one is a golden feather attach to a leather cord. This one is a necklace set that forms into a wing. Naruto's father had one of four golden feathers. Now he had the Golden feather to show his other aunt and Uncle he is who he claims to be.

Naruto is currently wearing black jeans that hanged somewhat loosely around his waist. His mesh armor for an undershirt, a white button up shirt that clings to his slender athletic form. He is also wearing a black trench coat that stops at his knees and has a hood to hide some of his face if he wishes not to be seen. For footwear the Tri-Breed is wearing combat boots that come up to his lower calf and give him a familiar feeling of being back in ANBU. He misses his Neko-chan.

Naruto check the Fuinjutsu seals on his person to see if everything from his world is in check; which thankfully it is.

Naruto just finished packing his stuff meaning his new clothing and other items in a suitcase made to pack your stuff away. Truly Naruto could just make a sealing scroll but since some of his neighbors knew he was leaving he decided to no play with the risk of explaining why he had a bunch of scrolls with him.

He had two suitcases each for shirts, jeans, and other items he picked up along the way. A total of 5 suitcases laid at Naruto's feet.

Looking around his empty apart Naruto was glad this was just a temporary setting. His more permanent home will be in Kuoh and hopefully to meet his aunt.

Naruto checks if he has his cell, wallet, and his mother's and father's Necklace. Naruto went to the counter and grabbed his car keys and started to take his things to his car.

Naruto found the joys of owning a car and to be honest he has a sweet car.

Naruto's car is a 1968 Ford Mustang Cobra with a crimson color and polish and had a sleek inside leather interior. Naruto only got this car for two reasons.

One: its bad-ass to him.

two: It goes fast. And Naruto will not be ashamed to say he was an adrenaline junky.

There are no roller coasters in the Elemental Nations so they had to do something else to fill the boredom. For Naruto it was fighting the Tigers in the Forest of Death without killing them with nothing but his bare hands to wrestle them down.

After packing up his stuff Naruto got in the Driver set and turned on the car to hear roar to life. Smiling Naruto left the apartment behind and driving to Kuoh city at a cruising speed.

* * *

**_New Home and Next day_**

Naruto yawns and stretches to pop out the kinks in his joints. Its been a full day since he moved into his small like mansion-house. Needless to say he was impressed with the home. It given that nice homey feel, lots of room, and most important of all it given Naruto a base of operations so he can live in this world as long as he needed to though he doesn't plan to stay long.

Last thing he needed was to return to him home world and meet a bunch of angry women at his door. That and seeing a raging Tsunade coming at him with a raised fist. He won't out last her wrath if she really lets loose.

Sighing Naruto got up and went though his early routine of waking up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, get dressed in some sweat pants and a simple black shirt with the uzumaki swirl on the front, and watch the news or just listen to some music.

Naruto's new home is a house nearly the size of a small mansion. It has three floors and a large basement that Naruto will most likely convert to a training area. Though the first floor is interesting.

On the first floor is a Gaming room, Library, A Study (Office), a living room, a kitchen, and finally a dinning room.

On the second floor is a series of rooms and bathrooms most likely for guests who wish to stay.

The third floor holds five large bedrooms and the single master Bedroom which Naruto stays in the master bed room.

In the living room Naruto is sitting down eating breakfast that is toast, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and finally some cereal that he enjoys.

He would have ramen but Tsunade wouldn't have Naruto eating unhealthy to which it was either no ramen in the Village at all or he eats more healthy. He quickly chosen the latter to save the gift from Kami... As he ate his breakfast music which Naruto turned on played some relaxing jazz music filling the house with the calming soothing music.

Looking at the clock Naruto noticed he has an hour before school starts to which he is slight excited and nervous about meeting his aunt. He oddly ponders how many supernatural beings will confuse him with he father seeing as that happens alot back at his home realm... Well they started to after he grew out his hair to his upper back but since he hardly ties it in a pony tail he just lets it flow freely.

Shrugging Naruto got up and went to get his uniform. It seems the Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. And while Naruto is slightly bothered by the new shoes and everything. He decided to mix up the uniform by leaving the black blazer open to show the undershirt he was wearing which is a plain black shirt with the number Nine placed on the upper part of his shirt. A memento from Kurama when he last saw the fox.

Checking everything over Naruto went to his room and grabbed his keys, wallet, cell, he put on all three necklaces, and suppressed his power to a minimum or as much as he could. Seeing his Chakra level is around Kurama or Octpops level which makes it hard for him to sneak around seeing as his chakra is like a bright sun that the flames flick wildly like a raging inferno that can't be tamed. Or an unrelenting Maelstrom that is nigh unstoppable. Or you could just call it a F6 Tornado or higher.

Honestly shouldn't his power level of his chakra make SOME heads turn. Soon as he got here No one nor anything batted him an eye. But it could be he landed near Tokyo where there is a massive power their which could have helped masked his appearance but that is just a theory.

As paranoid that may sound Naruto didn't open his wings to show anyone what he is. From what he learned the three Factions each family member is on are all Ceased firing enemies. So he has to tread carefully not to disturbed the natural order of this world. That and avoid his family enemies in this world cause he very much doubts his father and mother had a lot friends outside their own race. But again that is just a guess.

Sighing Naruto got his stuff together and went to his car in order to make it too school

* * *

_**Kuoh Academy**_

The air is crisp and clean at Kuoh Academy, students fill into the school to start early morning clubs or hang out with their friends before the Bell rings to signal class has begun.

Kuoh Academy is a two-story building richly design with a western theme with old English designs into the building stone. The front court yard is wield and holds within it bounties the Soccer field, baseball field, and many other out door sports located around the school. The school its self looks well maintained with its navy blue dark tiles, its dark pale red bricks, and the glass is aligned to make the whole building look like once piece of art. Anyone who is seeing the school the first time will be in a slight awe at the craftsmanship level of the school. (Sorry for such a suck description but really you can Google an image of the damn thing. I tried my best TT-TT)

As the students became more and more showing as school hour are drawing to a close many of the student body stop to hear a loud engine coming into the parking lot. What they all saw is a crimson red 1968 Ford Mustang Cobra that looked sleek and well made. Everyone started whispering and rumors start to already form was it a student or a new teacher. Who ever it was had to have a lenience and have a decent amount of money for such a nice looking car.

All the girls blushed wildly and some boys did blush to at the figure stepping out of the car.

A slight feminine face which is nearly perfectly angled, sun-kiss golden blond with crimson highlights in for hair which has some spikiness to it but still flows smoothly down his neck and back with only the two bangs framing the persons face. On his cheeks are three birthmarks or tattoos on his face giving him a feral appearance. His right eye is a deep sapphire blue that lacks a pupil which can make on feel lost in that beautiful blue like one is lost at sea. His left eye is a soul piercing amethyst purple that also lack a pupil adding to the factor you feel like he is staring into your soul.

He figure is lean and athletic with strong lean muscles like a swimmers or runner allowing his body to carry him long distances and give him plenty of stamina. But his clothing did nothing to hide his chest muscles which looks like it is chiseled out of the finest marble a sculpture could get his hands on.

Around his neck are three necklaces. one is a thin crystal but the crystal itself looks like it was meant for royalty, the second necklace is a seal like design with a crimson rose encased in it. And the last one is a simple golden feather attached to a leather cord.

The feminine look person looks like a god gracing his presence with the mortals.

His clothing for many showed he was a boy wearing the boy academy uniform but with a few changes. He is wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He left the black blazer open to show the undershirt he was wearing which is a plain black shirt with the number Nine placed on the upper part of his shirt. This shirt also cling to his figure showing off and teasing some of his chest to the female population.

Many girls let out a fan girl scream and boys were wondering cursing this new arrival and pretty boy even if he looks very feminine.

Naruto however look around him and given his best warm smile and a polite wave to everyone. After his entrance Naruto left to find the Main Office to begin his first day at the school. The area Naruto left was like this.

"Oh KAMI WHO WAS THAT HUNK!"

"I finally know what a god looks like!"

"Did you see those muscles!"

"Forget that did you see his eyes!"

"I wonder if he is seeing anyone!"

"Did you see his~

RING RING RING

Everyone started to run into the school, the boys crying and the girls are on a mission to see if they can get a date with the new hunk or to see if he is even available for a date. To bad for them Naruto already has women in his life, they are just not of this world... (literally)

* * *

_**First Period: Free Period for Naruto**_

Naruto is walking down the halls of Kuoh Academy completely lost in his thoughts. As he has the first period off and no class meaning he could have arrived later than everyone else. (I couldn't bare it if I given Naruto a subject like math, science, or English in the early morning. I had flashbacks to my high-school days where I had math first period -shivers- it was horrible)

Naruto continues wondering the halls in a silent graceful walk to not disturbed and student wanting to learn. And while lets be honest a bit, Naruto is smart, incredibly so but he is just doesn't find some subjects entertaining. He was glad he wasn't in math class like some of the student in Class F whom he heard not to long ago groan in despair and agony. Kinda makes him glad Iruka was so forgiving on the math subject in the Academy back home. No one wanted to do math before 10 am. Not even Iruka wanted to do math so early.

Iruka was also a genius when it came to teaching. He knew what subject to teach and when, even taught the best way so a majority of the students can take in the knowledge like a sponge. But if only he could have stopped the lectures. Then maybe he wouldn't have fell asleep during some of those lessons... But then again Naruto was at the top of his class back home, it just didn't show because of other teachers always messing with his scores. Though he didn't really care about grades back then it was something to take his mind off the Village mistreatment and Ayame help a bunch understanding the economy and politics and all that stuff. But really he hated bored shit. It was no fun learning something he already knew. Maybe that's why he had such a hard time in the two last years of the academy. They went over a review on what they learned the past three to six years before they were allowed to take the Genin Exam.

Naruto stops walking in the hall to feel a presence behind him hiding.

_'At least hide your energy better'_ Naruto thought is disappointment. He knew is this world that there are not as many would be assassins compared to his world where he slept with a knife under his pillow along with a smoke bomb... Hey when you live in a world filled with ninja and you never knew when you next mission will be your last, you would be paranoid and training like a wacko too. And people wonder why him and Lee train like hell.

Naruto turned around only to blink as the energy signature disappeared leaving him to develop a sweat-drop. _'Maybe they were told not to be found out?'_ Naruto though trying to reason why the person was following him but failed in doing so? Or maybe they were trying to figure out what he is like those four women he meant at Tokyo trying to get to know him. What were their names again? Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yasaka? Lovely women Naruto will not lie about that.

Shrugging Naruto left the hall way trying to get the lay out of the building but stopped when he heard the bell ring signaling Second Period has begun and first has ended.

Naruto left the hallway quickly to avoid fan-girls and find his first class.

* * *

_**Second Period - Art Class**_

Ms. Yuuki an Art teacher whom is 2o years old and is smiling beautifully at her class today.

"Hello Class!" Yuuki exclaims cheerfully as all the students smile and greet there teacher back.

"I have wonderful news!" She clasps her hands. Outside her class an certain heir sweat-drops at this teacher who strangely reminds him of Anko when she founds out she isn't bound to rules in torturing her... Patients. The rest of the class either whispered or looked curious.

"Today we are having a new student join us today. So please don't be shy trying to get to know him. Oh Naruto-san please come in" Yuuki says with her eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face.

Naruto came and greeted the teacher kind smile whom blushed up a storm.

Naruto turned to the class and had a kind warm smile and greeted himself. "Hello everyone, I am Naruto G. Namikaze-Uzumaki, I am please to meet everyone. Please take care of me." Naruto said with a slight bow.

All the girls but one had hearts while all the boy cursed Naruto for being a pretty boy. Naruto just sweat-drop at what the males were saying and also slightly wondering why all the girls had that lusty look Mei the Godaime Mizekage had when ever she looked at him. This also goes for Tsunade, Samui, Yugao, Shizune, Konan, Kurenai, Anko, Guren, Fuka, Mito, Tenten, Mabui, Ryuzetsu, Kagerou, and Shizuka.

Those 16 women haunt his dreams and make it hard for him to control himself. He lost count of how many times he had wet dreams of him and them doing varying things in bed. He had a thing for older women, it was only a bonus if they had red hair or eyes.

_'Damn you Tou-san!'_ Naruto thought. before turning his attention to his teacher.

"Ms. Yuuki where shall I sit?" Naruto asked softly. He was unaware his voice sounded like an angel singing into a woman's ear and melting her at how smooth it sounded.

Fallen Angel traits comes to mind.

the teacher blushed at her new student voice, it sounded beautiful and soothing. Whether it was intentional or not she did not she realizes she was asked a question. Blushing in embarrassment she tries to answer.

"o oh umm anywhere is fine I guess" Ms. Yuuki said with a slight stutter. Only to see her new student flash her a heart warming or melting smile that made many hearts flutter.

* * *

**_In Konoha_**

Several women whom are looking for a certain hero snap their heads up with narrowed eyes only to double their efforts...

* * *

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto calmly walks to an empty seat next to the window and gazes out it in thought as the Teacher talk about a famous artist. Since no one was taking notes only listening to her, Naruto went and favored day dreaming.

Naruto felt several non human energies within the building. It is uncertain to know how many for sure. For some reason a place, be it building or a room is blocked off from his senses. In this room where he is now there is no one that is supernatural. Meaning he is in a room filled with humans. This allows Naruto a sigh of relief as he lays down his head. He has dodged every supernatural being he can cause really he doesn't wanna deal with people who might or might not be his parents enemies.

This also involves some kinda government agency and such things that deal in the supernatural. He honestly doesn't know how they work but he did his best to avoid them. He doesn't have a quarrel with any of them so he is trying to avoid them. But during one chase he found out they had some kinda tracking device on him. He does not know how it fully works but avoiding them isn't much of a trouble.

But then again he very much doubts that it will take long for anyone to find him. He also stand out anywhere he goes. And it shows seeing as he was a model in this world for a short period. He oddly wonder if anyone has seen his pictures. He oddly thinks about Princess Koyuki and what would see think if she saw those modelling pictures. She was one of many females after his hand and heart.

This includes Haruna and Toki, all three of these women are Daimyo of there lands and wish to marry Naruto. And leave it to him to say he will think about it, really he was buying himself time hoping they wanted someone else. Even if he wasn't a Tri-breed he was still and Uzumaki. he would out live everyone he loves. He doubts this includes his kids but it maybe possible they do not get the Uzumaki Genes like Tsunade did till he some how activate during the war which de-aged her.

But it has been some time and all the women are still chasing him. Which fills him with hope and also fuels his fears even more. He doesn't want to hurt any of them, which is most likely why he was put into the CRA. So he can marry every female that isn't afraid of him.

Which means by minimum there are or is over 20 women after him, three are Daimyo and two are Kages.

Naruto does a mental blink. Wait... if the Elemental Nations can't find him...

Naruto shivers in his seat as he knows Tsunade will have his head if he doesn't return soon.

'Not to self: Make a portal allowing him to traverse between this world and his world.' He thinks mentally

"Uzumaki-san" Ms. Yuuki called out to her student. He was brand new and seem to day dream if you aren't including him.

Naruto raises his head to see the fairly attractive teach give him a concern look.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked with a slight tilted head. Some of the females including the teacher in the class fought the urge to yell Kawaii.

With a pleasant smile Ms. Yuuki Spoke kindly "I have assignment for you. Since you came in when we were painting on a project I want you to draw something you think is beautiful. Ok?" Ms Yuuki said with cheerful smile which seems infected as everyone else smiled.

**Ding Dong**

"Ahh don't forget class you have a field trip coming up. We will be visiting the Greek Museum in Tokyo within 3 days so please have your assignments in before that time. Class dismissed!" Yuuki said as she got ready to leave too. She looked up when she heard a door open to be surprised her newer student has disappeared moments after the bell had already rung.

Yuuki pouted as she wanted to invite him to eat with her and some students on the Student Council and some other students she was relatively friendly with. Though she had to admit it she wasn't the only female in the class stealing looks at him. She knew since his arrival many females including some teachers knew he was a model for a company not to long ago before he disappeared. Not much is known about the new student other than he has this aura around him that wants you to be at his side.

The teacher shook her head and packed her things. She would get a chance to know this Naruto Uzumaki. She was a teacher who cherished all her students after all and friends with many of them.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP (PAST ALL THE BORING STUFF)**_

Naruto is now laying under a tree as he enjoys his Lunch break like many of student body and Teacher staff.

Naruto had an interesting time during the last two periods where he meant a female Devil Name Akeno Himejima.

She is like Anko of his world had an aura of a Sadist. How no one notice was beyond him. In fact he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't in fact looking at a clone of Anko. Other than her aura of a sadist which glows like a fucking neon light to Naruto she was very pleasant and nice. He oddly noted her looking at him with a calculated gaze as if trying to figure him out.

He knew they she wasn't really a Full devil but maybe a half-breed? Her second energy source suggest Fallen Angel.

But unlike her his energy is 100% in sync with each other. Meaning if they wanted to find out what Naruto is than he would have to tell them. Which won't be for awhile seeing as he hasn't made any sorta contact with any of his family members. He knew it wouldn't be long till trouble found him because some how it always does. Its never that far off really.

And another fact of how he knew Akeno is not a full devil is because he can sense her powers are not in sync with each other. The only two reason he can think of that causes this.

One: She rejected her Fallen angel side or something akin to hating Fallen Angels together.

Two: She doesn't train with that power or has no control over it. This also means while she can suppress that side of her, she is doing a damn poor job of doing it.

Him being a Sage and a Kage level (but really A Maou and Seraph level being) Shinobi will notice this unused amount of energy right away and no doubt Every other experienced nin can and will be able to sense it as well. If Naruto was going to be friends with this girl he no doubts is going to break her out this one way or another. It isn't really healthy reject a part of you when it will play a big role in your life while you try to ignore it.

Akeno is doing just that, She is limiting herself to her true potential. And in a real battle she is only going to not only hurt her King, but her friends as well.

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts when he feels a familiar energy close to his own.

Cracking his right eye open Naruto is now gazing at a crimson haired beauty.

She is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Of course Naruto had only a couple of thoughts on this._ 'Tou-san I believe I inherited your love for red heads'_ as he looked at the lovely figure known as Rias Gremory. He knew who she is thanks to running into the Perverted Trio who proceed to fill him on all the 'beauties' of Kuoh Academy. Rias and Akeno were named the Two Great Ladies which made the Lost Heir snort and shake his head. In battle it doesn't matter of your title or Moniker for Naruto. He won't believe anyone is great unless they prove it and right now all the Factions have done nothing but made Naruto feel disappointed.

They all have the potential to get along so well but their pride, greed, and other such things get in the way. Naruto will admit even he has faults. But the SHEER stupidity this Factions were displaying made him either laugh till he cried or prayed for the beings of this world. And you know shit is bad when you see Naruto praying even if he isn't religious.

He lived in a world of Ninjas. There was not much religion where he grown up. Unless you count the Will of Fire but again that in its self is not a Religion but of a belief that his Village had in Konoha. It kinda acted like a moral or something to inspire others.

_'Should I act cool or flirt with her? Might as well. Lets makes things interesting'_ Naruto smirked mentally as he brought himself out of his mental musings. "My my I went to sleep and woke up with an angel looking down on lil oh me." Naruto spoke playfully. The crimson haired girl shown a blinking expressions before an amused smile as to finding what Naruto said funny.

Naruto knew from the start as soon as he looked at her she is a Devil a full devil or more over a Pure Blooded Devil. While he was in Tokyo he met an interest group of women. There names were Moka Queen of Vampires, Yasaka Leader of the Yokai Faction in Tokyo, Mizore Leader of the Yuki-Onna, Ruby Queen of Witches, and finally Kurumu Queen of Succubus.

While those titles were given to them as to a testament to them defeating Alucard the First Vampire.

Naruto chuckled when he heard that from Ruby, Moka, Kurumu, and Yasaka. all informed him of the Supernatural world and how is functions, who are the leaders, how their rankings go, and etc. After setting up an ID they given him the Cell he has now encase they ever wanted to talk to him. Which he sometimes finds himself wondering how they are doing.

Maybe he should call? But then again they maybe doing something that is keeping them busy. So he didn't want to disturbed them if that are.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. May I sit down with you?" Rias asked politely with a small smile still on her face. Naruto shrugged and sat up to greet the lovely red-head.

"Well I take it your Rias Gremory" Naruto spoke in a lazy fashion seemingly not interested in Rias appearance. He has two ides why she is here. But the latter is much more likely as he knew that she is fact knew he wasn't human. As such she could be testing the waters to see if he is friend or foe. And judging by his surroundings, her peerage is in hiding along with a barrier she has just placed up with the help of the said student council whom is not far off either. She is being careful of how she approaches him plus her back up is another heir to one of the remaining 72 pillars.

_'This should be a interesting conversation'_ Naruto thought with a small smirk showing on his face.

* * *

_**Techniques List:**_

_**Blade of Destruction** _\- 'Blade of Destruction' or 'Sword of Destruction' is nothing more than a simple yet complex technique Naruto created by himself to master his Powers of Destruction. This technique takes in the shape of a simple sword made from a solid mass of his Power of Destruction energy. In turn its simple to what this demonic blade can do is destroys anything it touches or cuts. While not to the full extinct of his power this technique is simple and can be useful if one knows how to control this technique.

* * *

CUT AND DONE! FOR NOW.

Sorry it took so long to upload. Honestly I wanted this to be a longer chapter but I was so caught up with my job I hardly had time to write any chapters for any of my stories. Yes I have a new chapter for every story written out. I just have to fine tune them and fix up the grammar and spelling and I will be done.

Again I am sorry for the lack of updating. So I will try and work on my chapters when I am off work which I will be at work every day until Christmas. So Yeah I AM REALLY BUSY!

Pairing is up for debate.

New story ideas will be posted on one of my stories.

I am thinking about doing a Blood Plus with Naruto cross over where Naruto is husband to Diva and saya.

I also have a lot of other ideas. If your interested in reading one then drop me a PM and I will responed as quickly as I can.

Till then stay frosty and peace out.


	4. Chapter IV

WHAT"S UP GUYS!

Anyway I am not planning on making to many fillers but if I do it will be when Naruto just wonders aimlessly.

Anyway thank you for you opinions guys. Even if some were hurtful (YES THEY WERE) they given me some points of views that aren't my own.

Also that last chapter contain secret goodies and it was suppose to be a filler. I wanted to do a time skip and get to the juicy bits. But I am going to take my time in writing this out. So forgive me for the pace of some of my stories. Some of them will be rather slow in the beginning as I believe that builds a good foundation.

Also try and understand that I will not able to PLEASE everyone of you. Yes I am trying my best to write edit, and upload this all on my own. I have no one to work with my and no one to bounce ideas off of. Plus my job is keeping me busy.

As for the people asking about the pairings.

Yes I am going to make a poll. So look for it after you read this.

Hmm I have nothing really much to say unless you guys wanna help me write this out. Which I welcome any help.

But without farther a due.

I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. (I own my own ideas though! That counts!)

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Chapter IV  
**_

Blue-green eyes looked into a odd set of eyes what seemed like a longing glance. As if something within them call out to each other. Something long lost that was just found. Though what is found is unknown and might remain that way for awhile.

The the Blue-Green hue eyes had a sign of frustration, the crystal azure blue and Amethyst Purple had a smug glint to them.

With a sigh of defeat Rias tipped over her king to show her signs of surrender. While the boy across from her give her a small smile.

"Good Game Rias-Chan" Naruto spoke warmly and friendly way enjoying the tea that was made by Akeno earlier.

"How did you do it?" Rias asked herself more than Naruto. Studying the board of chess with a critical gaze. Trying to find the mistakes she made but found none that were there. All her moves were right and should have won her the game. Her defense was strong and her attack on the board was sharp as a razor. But yet he somehow turned the tides against her. It doesn't make any sense! How was he able to win when she was winning until the last move. He even beat her with One piece. ONLY A SINGLE CHESS PIECE! Only his king remained standing and now all her pieces are gone including her own king which she forfeit the match.

Naruto across from her smirked lightly glad he won the Chess game. He played Shogi with Shika even after the war ended. Thanks to playing with Shikamaru Naruto can only be beaten by someone who is a level Shika smart. He pulled this same move on Shika when he only had his 'King' left during one of the matches. It was insanely hard to do but he won and that left Shika confused and awed. He still remembers coming back for a weekly game still staring at the same board from that game trying to figure out how Naruto beat him with a single piece. Shika also mention he was either a genius and not given credit or he is bat shit insane.

Either way Naruto laughed it off as the two old friends started a new game.

_'Thankfully no one is smart as him or else I would be in trouble. I wonder how the others are doing'_ Naruto thought.

You see before the chess match Naruto and Rias talked within the barrier that her and this Sona put up. Though Naruto could easily break out it would draw attention. So to buy himself time and prepare a planned story Naruto agreed to meet Rias Peerage then Sona's Peerage last in hopes that he earns some of their trust. This is also not planned by Naruto himself but is going with the flow of things. As he plans to expose his Fallen Angel side and not his Angel nor his Devil side to either heiress as such would be more for shock factor and a bit of a prank on them. And if Naruto's hunch is right than he can play his part as an Independent party acting out of his own interest and not really having a Faction to back him up. He knows from experience that its best to be honest (Even only slightly) in this situation. As it can become ugly or end up well for him.

Its been a full night since that meeting yesterday. And now Naruto is going to have two heirs breathing down his neck asking him questions.

One of the said heirs is his aunt and a member of his own Clan. Well they don't need to know that yet.

"I'm magic" Naruto said with a cheesy grin only to have his aunt look up at him weirdly then giggled lightly.

"Your strange Uzumaki Naruto" Rias says as she leans back in her chair getting another good look at the male in-front of her. She had to admit he is very attractive. His muscles are lean and well built, his eyes shine or appear as fine crystals sparking in the candle lit filled room. His skin is tanned yet she can see its a nice balance and appears natural to his own skin tone. She also remembers reading a model magazine that he was in not to long ago. Rias had to push the blush down when she thought of that picture. Oh yes Rias likes what she is looking at and she knew Akeno liked it too if the lingering glances are anything to go by.

But for some reason or another something deep within the back of her mind Rias feels like she knows this male. And she can't shake the feeling as if he was keeping a secret.

"Maybe. Tell me Naruto-san. What are you?" Rias gained a serious business like look. As she wanted the meeting begin already.

Her curiosity is killing her. his aura isn't like something she encountered before.

Naruto sported a devilish smile, or his usual foxy grin and chuckled. "Now now Rias-chan that would be telling. How about we wait for your Peerage and then start the meeting. But I will give you the indulgence of knowing I am of a mixed race." Naruto said in a even tone as both him and Rias set up another chess match.

"Mixed with what?" Rias asked out of curiosity. Her delicate brow raising up a little on her beautiful face.

Naruto nods and continues "Yes I am what most people could call a hybrid or something mixed with two or more races. But what those races are I can't tell you... Yet" Naruto finished with a small smirk towards Rias whom had a light cute pout. Though she gotten some information on him, she did not get what she needed, and to see if he is on a Faction side. But at least she did conform that he isn't human.

"And why won't you tell me what you are? When you obviously know who I am and what I am" Rias pointed out.

"Oh who couldn't know the "great Rias-Tan?'. I heard your famous" Naruto says with a teasing grin. Rias on the other side blushed and had an idea to 'Teach' her older brother something.

"Onii-sama no baka" Rias mutters only to have Naruto chuckle at her embarrassment which causes the girl to blush a bit redder. Even in Tokyo Naruto heard about how her brother was a sis-con and talked nothing but his sister. While it appeared childish to some, Naruto knew that his uncle from what he heard about him is that Sirzech cared alot about his family and friends. His sister complex might just be a facade to hide how broken he really is.

After all his mother was his twin sister so its kinda easy to see why he cares and adores Rias so much. The lost of his mother must have been hard on him, his Obaa-san and his Jiji on his mom's side. He could understand why they were so protective of Rias when they couldn't help their oldest child Kushina.

"Gomei Gomei. I just think your cute when you blush. But to answer any of your questions." Naruto says as Rias blushes red at the 'cute' comment though she had no idea why she is blushing at the simplest compliment he is giving. He did sound honest when he said the comment and his voice held no ill will.

Rias nodded and cleared her throat. "Naruto-san how do I know I can trust you not to cause trouble?" her flush face gone and now sits a more serious face.

"You don't" Naruto says simply and honestly. Rias gives Naruto a confessed look.

"You don't think I can trust you?" Rias asked with a edge to her voice.

"No no I am not saying that Rias-Chan. I am saying that despite my 'aura' is something that peaks you interest. Doesn't mean you trust me automatically nor does it mean you do not trust me at all. What I am fully trying to say is that you keep an open mind when it comes to my... Activity as a word you could say. Or certain jobs I do. I am not a member of any Faction so for food or money I do odd jobs for clients and other parties" Naruto says as he knew full well how to place himself in any field.

Though he can survive without food and anything else for a number of days and he was immune to all poisons, Sickness, and etc that effects the body. Being a Jinchiriki or a ex Jinchuriki has its perks.

"So your like a Mercenary then" Rias asks again getting down to business. Wanting to know why Naruto was here in the first place. But she is also happy because now she knows he does not belong to any faction nor would he joining any faction without good reason. Mercenaries were sorta like that if she recalls correctly.

"More or less yes. My new job has me delivering a letter to your brother the current Maou... Am I correct?" Naruto says not really lying why he was here nor telling the truth. He does have a letter to deliver but the client part is his parents and seeing as they are in the After Life meaning the real client is Naruto himself.

"Yes Onii-Sama is the current Maou. Though... What's so important about one letter? And why not send it though normal channels?" Rias asked thinking she could maybe help Naruto complete his job rather easily.

Naruto shrugs in a nonchalant manner. "Maybe my client doesn't trust anyone he works with. Or its something sensitive in nature he had to hire an outsider to deliver. Honestly I was just told to deliver this letter to him personally. Anything happens along the way is on me" Naruto side in a dismisses tone.

"I see" Rias said in thought at the information he just told her. Then an idea popped into her head with given off a glint in her eye which Naruto noted.

"Tell me did you ever work with Devils before?" Rias asked simply.

"No can't say I have. Interested in hiring me?" Naruto said with an even voice while gazing at Rias.

"You could say that. tell me how much?" Rias shot back with a question. If she can hire him and potentially have him join her Peerage it will boost her Peerage strength and maybe even get her closer to dealing with _THAT_ problem. Also he has field experience which is a bonus. So their a win-win for him and Her. He gets paid and she gets a strong member for her Peerage.

To bad she doesn't know his real reason for being here.

"Take the number you have in you head and add SIX zeros" Naruto said quoting a movie he saw here during his time in Tokyo. It was quite a good movie too. Though the Graphics amazed Naruto Moka and Yasaka told him it was a U.S made movie which left him confused till he did research on the US.

"5,000,000? will be fine than?" Rias asked with a tilt head and innocent expression. Though Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Rias with a confused/shocked face.

He knows from his Village 2,000,000 Yen is the equal payment of a High Class A Ranked mission and an S Ranked being 4,000,000 Yen or more. Just how rich is his family on his mother's side? Maybe its better if he didn't know. His Father was an Angel turned fallen angel and his mother a Devil. Though one can argue that sometimes his father never really became a Fallen in the first place and his mother was well... His mother.

Naruto sees Akeno come from the small kitchen in the club room with snacks and tea.

Akeno is a Very attractive girl. Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. Naruto wouldn't lie and say he wasn't interest in the beauty that is Akeno.

Though one thing he tries to avoid is the subjects of her heart. He could sense the Hatred and sadness in her heart. So he avoid all subjects of the past when talking to her to avoid bring her heartache. And most importantly avoid an awkward conversion because Naruto even after his 'Awaking' he still had trouble understanding women.

"Ara ara, It seems Bochou is having trouble handling Naru-kun" Akeno says with her eyes closed and a beautiful yet no real smile graces her face. She would have to better to fool a Shinobi of any caliber to hide what she is doing. Its plain as day to Naruto that he can see past her mask. He should know about masks. He had one though out the Academy.

Rias given Akeno a quick glare before facing Naruto again. "Anyway Naruto-san... Are you interested?" Rias asked with a small light in her eye which Naruto notice. He also notice her emotions waver a bit when she is looking at him with hope in her eyes.

Damn Empathic abilities.

Naruto shrugged in a nonchalant manner and nodded. "I see nothing wrong with it honestly. But I wanna lay some ground rules before we agree to this contract" Naruto briefly said along Rias to nod in agreement. "One; I am just a hire and can agree or disagree with a 'job' you assigned me. Two: I can cancel the contract if I ever find something morally wrong with your actions or 'jobs'... Third and final or all is that I have to get paid 50 percent before I take the job and the last 50 percent is when the job is complete. Deal?" Naruto said with a calm expression. He dubbed 'Hokage mode' he already develop when he took over the Shinobi Alliance when all Five kage were out of Commission during the war. (Note that the Cannon Naruto will be altered as Sasuke isn't alive and other things did not happen)

"That sounds reasonable. But do you wish to iron out some details?" Rias asked taking a thinking pose. While at the same time flaunting her body off by emphasizing her whole figure to draw the male across from her attention. Trouble being a devil is when Devils wanted something like she is already lusting after him. They will show off their body by teasing the opposite sex in hope of seducing them and reproducing with the said male. Its automatic and pure instinct when this happen so there is no way to control it fully though it could be managed to a degree.

Rias and no doubt Akeno will do this by choice as they were taught to control these actions by Rias Mother whom taught them to hide it to a minimum.

"Meh we can deal with that later. Where is the rest of your peerage anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe they are attending out customers at the moment such as contracts and all Your familiar how devils work correct?"

"To some degree. I never really paid all that much attention to certain things if they did not involve my tasks or jobs. The knowledge on such subjects are hazy on me" Naruto told honestly. During his time in Tokyo spending time with Mizore and Moka allowed Naruto to get the run down basics of how each Faction works and who there leaders are. The details were left out as Naruto was leaving town within a week so he didn't spend as much time with them as he could have.

Though he does miss them somewhat. He enjoyed the time he spent with them.

"I see. Well don't worry about it. Though I do have a request for you as your first job"

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Issei Hyoudou. Are you aware of who he is?"

"One of the three Mega Perverts I hear about?" Naruto asked with a tilted head making him look some what like a fox. The two girls have no problem suppressing their blushes but they wanna cuddle with Naruto yelling out Kawaii.

"Y-Yes" Rias said before collecting herself. "He is an interest of mine and I wish to add him to my peerage. But I can't at the moment... I wish for you to watch over him and keep him from danger. There have reports of Fallen Angels in the City and I don't wanna take chances in them kidnapping him from under my nose" Rias said giving Naruto a Protection detail Job.

_'better than I could have hoped for'_ Naruto thought as he nodded his head. It was easy for him to do a Job protection detail as he done many solo jobs before after the war. He is even an honorary Shinobi of each hidden Village so Sannin Traveling rights were included. He did train like a mad man in each village and also strengthening the bonds with each Shinobi he met. He was widely popular back home but he didn't let it get to his head.

He just wish Sasuke survived though the war. He did have something very important to remember Sasuke by.

He would often look in the mirror and see Sasuke's EMS active at night. Naruto can morph it to the Rinnegan then into the hybrid state of Rinne-Sharingan in both eyes which Naruto only uses in 'Sage of Six Paths Mode' much like his Bijuu cloak. But again the EMS, Rinne-Sharingan, and the Sage of Six Paths Cloak were his last three Ace cards. As only about 10 people who know about this. 9 being the Bijuu and the final one being Killer Bee who was there when Sasuke, the Sage himself transferred all his power including Sasuke's own into him.

This also made Naruto's bloodline much like the Uchiha. Though the Sharingan now belongs to the Uzumaki clan.

And he hopes to keep it that way.

"I have no problem with it. I will give details of the first drop tomorrow morning" Naruto explained and he looked out side and see it darkening.

"It seems to be getting late" Akeno said stating the obvious. Neither Rias nor Naruto can blame as they too lost track of time.

"It seems I should leave. Well we can meet tomorrow after school Rias-Chan. See ya" Naruto wave with a wink before disappearing in a Wind Shinshun leaving a surprised aunt and her queen behind.

"He was interesting" Rias said in a offhanded fashion. But clearly surprised by the sudden exit and how it was done

"Do you believe that was wind magic?" Akeno asked.

"No, I sensed no magic in that spell or technique he just used. I believe its best we make Naruto meet Koneko in the morning that way we have a better grasp of what kinda power he has. He could be a Yokai" Rias thought out loud. Akeno could only nod in agreement before they too went to retire for the night. Looking forward to see Naruto's strengths.

* * *

_**Morning**_

Naruto yawned as he walked down the path way towards Kuoh High. Normally he wasn't a morning person so he would sleep in unless there is a mission involved. But seeing as he has protection duty Naruto already made a plan to keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou. Not a complex one where he uses his Fuinjutsu skills or even his Sunaton (Sand Release) to make an third eye and watch the boy.

So he went basic. He sent a shadow clone and had it turn invisible. It will poof once the Hiraishin Seal is placed on Issei and when he said pervert gets to school. Simple but effective. He wasn't worried about Issei being pulled into the supernatural yet. But he did keep an eye out for anything suspicious in regards to the fallen Angels.

Speaking of which Naruto frowns at.

He wouldn't be killing his own kind per say. But killing isn't something he enjoys as he is a Sage and he wants everyone to be peaceful. While he wasn't a fool to believe true peace can always be achieved in certain places. He does know that sometimes that the most corrupt people should be killed in order to reach that state. He does believe True peace is possible as long everyone understands each other though the use of compassion and kindness. Plus if these fallen Angels do report to Azazel personally maybe he can send his uncle though them so he can meet him.

_'Worth a shot'_ Naruto thought in honestly. He would just need to capture a fallen angel, use EMS, then have them deliver a message saying that he wishes to meet Azazel... Or maybe he could just ask? It wouldn't be that hard. Plus it would be a waste of chakra to just use EMS on the lower tier people whim might not even have direct contact with the Fallen Leader. Plus if he was going to reveal the Ems he would have to explain it his Aunt what it can do. That would be a pain the ass to do and he wasn't the type to force someone to do anything against their will. But the Opinion is there but he knew that is wasn't the right choice to make.

"Ohaiyo Naruto-san" a male voice called out. Naruto looked to see a blond male pretty boy a bit shorter than himself maybe by an inch or two.

The male is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes much like Naruto is currently wearing but.

"Ohaiyo. Umm do I know you?" Naruto asked with a tilt head. This person much be part of Rias Peerage or just a random male student that somehow knows his name. Which is unlikely but creepy if it does turn out to be a random.

Naruto paused for a brief moment to feel out this boy noticing he has a devil's aura though hidden well, Naruto can still sense it because of his title of being a Sage. He also felt this boy heart and noticed the large amount of Negative emotion Naruto knows all to well.

Hatred, but for what or whom? Those questions will be answered later and he draws his attention back towards the all natural blond. Also does his aunt peerage all have emo problems? If they do he needed to beat that shit out of them or make them let it go. One emo is enough, Sasuke a good example. But a whole group of them? Nope nah uh Naruto ain't going to put up with that bullshit.

"Pardon my manners. I am Yuuto Kiba and I am a part of Rias's party" Kiba said with a kind friendly smile. Naruto nodded now knowing that Kiba is apart of Rias peerage.

"Please to meet you Kiba. I am Uzumaki Naruto.. But just call me Naruto. I am not one for formalities" Naruto said with a kinda warm smile and a shrug.

"Hai, President has informed me you are being hired by her and you line of work. Would you kindly follow me please to the club room?" Kiba asked giving Naruto a gentlemen smile which in return made our hero raise an eyebrow.

Naruto only nodded and followed Kiba towards the old school building and went into the said building to see Rias.

"So why does Rias-chan call a meeting with me already? I thought I was going to be left to do my job" Naruto said looking at Kiba trying to find reason for this sudden meeting.

"President believe its best we work together with you so she wishes for you to know you co-workers so to speak... I believe that is her reason" Kiba said with a friendly smile. While Kiba wasn't fully debriefed like Koneko was, he was made aware that this person will be working along side him, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias. Though the nature of this escapes Kiba as he doesn't understand what is so important that Rias would suddenly shift her attention to this unknown male so suddenly from the Hyoudou boy.

Kiba studies Naruto for awhile and notes very noticeable things when looking at Naruto. One is his eyes, as one is a deep rich purple and the other a deep rich blue like two gem stones were placed in his eyes. Another is his hair which holds two different colors. One color is golden blond while the other is a deep crimson red like Rias. He oddly wonders what race Naruto is, as he knows from Rias that he is a mixed breed.

The two continue to walk into the Club room. Naruto is greeted with the sight of his Aunt and her queen along with another Peerage member he hasn't met.

Though Naruto just deadpans. _'Lolis are everywhere in this world'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the cute loli like girl.

The girl in-front of Naruto is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"Naruto-Kun this Koneko-chan. You will be working along side her. I hope that isn't a problem" Rias Greeted Naruto with a warm smile. Naruto nodded at learning the name of the cute white haired girl. He oddly reminded him of someone yet he could not figure out whom.

Koneko just stared at Naruto like he had an answer she had been seeking for a long time. Naruto blinked and smiled warmly as he offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you Koneko-Chan, I hope we get along" Naruto greeted. Koneko only nodded as she continued to stare at Naruto with unblinking eyes. Naruto choose to continue the conversation with Rias at the moment.

"So Rias why did you summon a sudden meeting?" Naruto asked as he took a seat opposite of Koneko. Whom is still staring at him.

"Yes... I called everyone here today to let you know Fallen Angels are within the Area so please be-careful when your out. Koneko and Naruto, I believe the Fallen Angels are making a move on Issei so please keep an eye on him. That is all" Rias spoke simply. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Naruto however felt Akeno anger and Hatred flare for a split second before getting it under control. Naruto blinked at this as he glanced at Akeno for a moment before nodding at Rias. He left shortly after wards stating he will start guarding the boy today.

_'It seems her hatred is focused on Fallen Angels in General. I wonder why though'_ Naruto thought. Could it be because of her being part Fallen Angel?

Rias watched Naruto leave studying his form as he disappeared from the door frame.

"So Koneko-chan, were you able to pick up anything?" Rias asked as she looked at Koneko whom was staring at the door Naruto left at.

* * *

_**With Naruto during Lunch break  
**_

Naruto was stuck in a odd spot that could or could not reveal his identity to his aunt and her peerage.

Not to long ago Issei had come into contact with a Fallen angel names 'Yuuma' or something similar he wasn't really paying attention as he was focused on eating his ramen. As such he did not know if a Fallen Angel could sense a Fallen Angel, it was a subject that never crossed his mind till now.

Some habits never die it seems. While the two talked not to far from Naruto he felt a spike of Ill intent coming from the girl. Its wasn't a power spike or anything elated to this 'Magic' they use. It was purely emotional ill intent of killing the boy and Naruto only picked it up because of his Empathic abilities which are still more useful than any skill he had in his arsenal at the moment.

Naruto continued to ease-drop on the love struck teen as he was asked for a date by the cute fallen angel.

_'So this Saturday huh'_ Naruto thought as he took a sip of his tea in thought.

_'I could have a Kage Bunshin follow them. And since Issei is already marked by a Hiraishin seal on the boy so getting to him in a flash will be simple. It would take a very powerful barrier and a strong user to stop a Time/Space Ninjutsu'_ Naruto thought. He had some experience with Magic barriers thanks to Ruby. While most of them are easy to punch though, he does know that his Ninja skills or Fuinjutsu skills won't be much effect against Barriers as they use a complete different system.

Magic was odd for Naruto to learn about. While it could barely hold a candle Ninshu it was useful. Mana or in a simpler form is half of chakra the Spiritual half to be exact. While the Physical half other wise known as Ki, Chi, and varying other names is the other half of his world chakra. The only race hat seems to be close to his world of energy users would be the Yokai whom use an unbalance amount of either energies as they never mixed the right ratio of Spiritual and Physical chakra.

This often brought Yokai to an odd stand still with the ratios as even if they are naturally attuned to chakra they do not really use it correctly. He was more powerful yokai have a better mixture or have better luck using their chakra but still didn't bring out the full potential they had. Compared to Genin of his world they were still academy students as the Academy its self is able to teach correctly how to blend the both halves of the chakra.

True there were many strong people in this world, and some even matched the power of a Kage, but against a full on team of Shinobi? No even the Maou and other leaders would have their lucked pressed as Naruto himself was able to take down and kill A God and Goddess like figure as Kaguya was able to shift and create other Dimensions around her and use them in a fight. Madara as much as a evil back stabbing twisted insane person he was, he was smart and knew how to fight or 'dance' as he like to call it. Plus with his mastery over the Sharingan made him very dangerous.

Silently Naruto watched as Issei danced happily at the fact he got a date with acute girl while Naruto frown only ever so slightly. He really couldn't feel sorry for the boy. The look of joy, smiling face, and his emotions made Naruto happy the boy was happy but he wasn't aware of the hidden danger that girl came with.

_'Which reminds me... I should be-careful of who I cross here. Who knows what kinda tactics these people might use to get my power'_ Naruto thought with a frown on his face.

His power is vast. It can be compared to the Original Sage of Six Paths himself. His power is godlike and dangerous and he has to use it with caution or he will end up like Kaguya only he will be harder to handle. While he swore an oath to each Village, it doesn't mean there are hidden dangers in this world and his own. He could give people chakra, take away their ability to use chakra, control the elements at a whim, alter the landscape he stands on, create a moon with his power alone.

That's why one of his titles is 'Nidaime Rikudo Sennin'. Its because the Sage himself given Naruto all his powers so he too could be reborn into the future as a human. But no one knew that but Naruto.

It is scary and frighting at the same time as he knew he was Immortal and the Old Man sage knew it too. Yet he trusted Naruto so much that he given Naruto his chakra and powers.

It was an enormous responsibly to take up. But he did his best everyday before he left and peace lasting though out the Elemental Nations. It made him happy, sad, and joyful before Naruto realized something very important.

Naruto blinked for a moment before smacking his head. _'I forgot to remove my Restriction seals when I started to open the rift. No wonder why I had to recover'_ Yep, Naruto was still Naruto.

"Is something wrong Uzumaki-san?" Naruto turned his head to see Akeno with another fake pleasant smile on her face.

"Just thinking of some things that has past" Naruto replied as Akeno sat next to him.

"It seems Issei-san is very happy" Akeno said to which Naruto nodded.

"let him be happy. Even if that girl was a Fallen. Everyone deserves happiness in their lives. We all can't focus on the negative and bad part or we will miss the beauty that life gives" Naruto said as he felt Akeno emotions flare again at the mention of Fallen but only to change rapidly to something akin of thinking or some other emotion he could not place.

"It seems they are making a move" Akeno said calmly as she smiled at him. "I look forward to working with you Uzumaki-san" Akeno said politely.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Nothing comes without a price, so before you go into battle you better decide how much your willing to lose. Because we are all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same hell but different devils. As war and battle may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, its still an evil and always will be one. We will not learn how to live together in peace by killing each other children" Naruto mumbled softly.

"That is a very interesting quote Uzumaki-san. Who said that?" Akeno asked. It was a very deep meaningful quote indeed.

"A friend of mine I fought in a war with" Naruto said having a far off look into the cloud thinking or that one Cloud Shinobi that given his life so Naruto could deliver the finishing blow to Madara. But by then Kaguya appeared before Madara was dead, and that woman killed him before Naruto could react. He remembered crying for a week straight after the war was won. Even then he still cries for those who were lost and hopes they find peace in the after life.

As the toll was high and the cost was great. Many people of his generation had died during the war and some of the older generation died as well.

"I didn't know you were in a war" Akeno said in a surprised tone as she looked at Naruto with interest. If Rias can get him to join her peerage then it will be a great boon for them as he has valuable battle experience for them to learn from. The fact he is very attractive is only an added bonus.

"War is all the same Akeno-chan. Whether its raged by supernatural forces or humans. Not one side is to blame, but yet everyone is too blame. As soon a one enters a war, they are just as guilty as the party they are fighting. In war it doesn't prove who is right or wrong. Only those who are left after the dust settles" Naruto said as he got up and the school bell went off. To Naruto it didn't matter the religion, race, back ground, or every how you lived your life.

If you started a war your evil. Taking a life is taking a life and no one not even a god could escape this fact. Some might say a Holy war, or Purging the lands of evil, But in the end your using war, murder, and death to get your way. Yes some people are more naturally evil than others Naruto wouldn't deny that at all. But killing and murder are not the best way to go round and fix things. Would killing be needed to ensure peace of remove someone to dangerous? Maybe but killing should be a last resort.

Cause killing will cause sadness, pain, grief, rage, and sorrow. It would be only a matter of time before revenge took hold and the cycle of hatred and war wouldn't end unless every put aside their differences and made an effort to stop the killing.

Naruto didn't need to look back and see Akeno studying him intently. He knew that each Faction was scared and their numbers and had been trying to build up their numbers again so when war happened they would be able to fight back. Naruto knew he would be veewed as a potential weapon like the Village did in the beginning.

He wasn't going to let any Faction control him regardless is he is related or not.

"See ya later Akeno-chan" Naruto waved goodbye and went to his class leaving the Queen alone in her thoughts as he mind went over what Naruto said.

* * *

_**Saturday: Day of the date**_

_'I don't mind the fact protecting this boy, but I do mind the fact that this date is taking SOOOO LONG!'_ Naruto whined mentally as he shadowed the couple from a fair distance. He was never one to sit still unless he is mediating and he could do that for hours at a time. But possible he version of excitement involved poking a bear or pranking someone dangerous like the Hyugas.

Damn he was bored.

He also noticed several other fallen signatures around but they weren't he time nor were a threat at the moment but to be sure he sent a Kage Bunshin to restrain them if they made any sorta move on Issei that would mean harm to the boy.

Issei and the girl whom is named Raynare according to Risa is a low tier Fallen. But she is still dangerous since she has some form of Light Magic that can fatally harm devils if they aren't careful though thanks to his parents Naruto will not have to worry about such things. Though Naruto has no talent for magic as he has Ninshu, he does know a very useful thing.

Naruto knows from experimenting that he is immune to a wide arrange of things. On of the is Light Magic.

_'So thankful I have chakra with an immunity to all types of magic'_ Naruto thought as he didn't realize he was basically a walking cheat code now plus the fact if he given someone chakra like a devil they would develop a Immunity towards Light Magic as it was similar to Yang Release in nature. Just like Yin Release was oddly close to Darkness Magic. Therefore if one were to master Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release they could rightfully be immune to any Light or Darkness bass Magic.

Chakra is fucking awesome like that.

"Issei could you please do me a favor?" Naruto raised his eyebrow a he hid behind a tree. He felt a barrier go up and took a look around where the Fallen and Issei was.

It was a public park with nothing to special about it other than its empty. Which made Naruto sweat drop at this.

_'How does one not notice they are completely alone like this is beyond me'_ Naruto thought with a deadpan look. Sure he was dense as fuck when he was younger but he wasn't THAT dense. Beings a Jinchuriki, orphan, and living alone made Naruto aware of his surroundings far more than a child his age should have acted. Being a Jinchuriki to Kurama also given him slightly enhanced senses to pick up things such as other people in the surround area. Well not as great as Kakashi senses they were enough to keep him alive.

One advantage of being an Ex-Jinchuriki is that he still keeps his enhanced senses this boosted by him being a non-human.

So his sense of hear smell is like a wolf if he doesn't use chakra.

With his vision its like an eagles without the boost of chakra.

And his sense of touch and taste is increased as well.

"Would you please die for me?" Naruto rolled his eyes and started the flow of chakra though out his body. _'I am destined to be either surrounded by perverts or saving them. Kami-sama if you can hear me please don't make my eternal life hell'_ Naruto thought as he disappeared in a blur of motion only going Jounin Speed.

"Eh"

BANG

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language young man. Your still in-front of a lady" Naruto lightly scolded Issei as the boy was forced to watch his transformed girlfriend get launch like a rocket across the play ground.

"N-Naruto-senpai?" Issei says in a shock confused voice.

"Last time I checked I was the only Naruto Uzumaki in existence. So don't were my name out" Naruto said in a fond tone as he grabbed a Light Spear from the air without looking.

"Now now that is rude to try and kill someone when I am trying to save them" Naruto scolded playfully at the woman known as Raynare.

"SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU?!" Raynare growled in frustration. She didn't sense him coming and he hits like a fucking train with that punch. She could already feel her body being affected by that punch and he only hit her once! Not only that he was casually twirling around her spear like he wasn't affected by her light magic.

"Hmm Who am I? I am not but a simply mercenary hired to protect the boy here. And you threaten to kill my Contact. For shame on you Missy" Naruto playfully scolded her who Raynare just turned red and glared all her hate towards Naruto.

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, While your very attractive and I would love to bed you six ways to sunday. I am sadly not allowed to date. Mommy says no dating till I am 18" Naruto joked as he smirked at the blushing angry face of Raynare while Issei had a stupefied look.

"ENOUGH NINGEN! DIE-" Raynare shouted but it was for naught as she hit the ground out cold thanks to a Kage Bunshin hitting her on the back of her neck knocking her out. The Kage bunshin looked disapponted at the fact the Fallen angel was taken out so easliy. He figured they would be alot tough to fight. So either the clone didn't hold back enough or she is just lower tier fallen Angel.

"Soooo" Naruto turned to Issei with a drawn out word and looked at the boy. "Wanna grab something to drink and eat? I can explain everything tomorrow if you like" Naruto offered with a kind smile.

"Please" Issei said with a deadpan not even bothering to argue. He was too confused at the moment to what just happened. First his senpai saved him by being killed by his suppose girlfriend whom he knocked out with ease with some kinda copy of himself. Issei had so many things running though his mind right now its a surprise his brain isn't fried.

Naruto just giving Issei his normal foxy grin and walked the boy out of the park. Naruto side glance to see his Kage Bunshin takes Raynare away in a Shinshun. He had some questions for the Fallen one. So when he gets back tonight he will start the questioning.

But first he is taking Issei to try a ramen stand he found.

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

Naruto is calmly making breakfast while waiting for Rias and her Peerage to join in. He had a modest one bed and bath house fit for one person. It was nice and comfortable and sorta reminds him of his home in Konoha but with a lot less thankfully the Villagers, and some shinobi bought him a newer home as a thanks for saving them from Pein's attack.

He would have invited issei to explain some things but he didn't because simply he isn't a morning person and Issei reminds Naruto way too much of Prevy Sage.

Kami rest that mans soul...

Unless he is doing his peeping on girls in heaven then Naruto will not stop the full wrath of what ever female he peeped on.

Naruto stopped cooking when he heard a female voice moan out.

_'Ahh Raynare is waking up'_ Naruto though as he flash though some hand seals and activated her Seal he place on her to suppress her power to human level. Or at least to the point she couldn't use any of her abilities.

After that Naruto started to set the table.

Naruto heard someone running and saw Raynare in a plain white shirt and blue jeans glaring at him. Though her breast jiggled with every movement whih distracted him for a moment before snapping out of it. _'She is at least a D-cup'_ Naruto though impress by her body and beauty. Though he will have to break that ugly personality of hers.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded to know. Naruto blinked for a moment before shrugging.

"I sealed away your powers and only I can release the seal. I wanted to ask some questions and you were the closet source of information that I needed" Naruto said as he took the pans of Sausage, egg, bacon, and several other breakfast items.

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" She growl to which Naruto ignored.

"Because without me at the moment your at the mercy of the Devils here this also includes your own comrades" Naruto pointed out which made Raynare take a bitter look. She never liked the other two girls or that war loving freak. And if what he said is true he is her only protection. Gripping her fist she sits down and glares at Naruto with at much hate she can muster.

"Fine, But no funny business. And I ain't fucking you either" Raynare said.

Naruto just shrugged in indifference. He didn't need or have an urge to have sex before but he could never act on them because he was a 'monster' or Jinchruiki still back than. Plus the fact everyone girl chased some other guy and not him. It wasn't till after the Pein Invasion Naruto started to get attention but by then he was so over Sakura and every other girl fan girl bullshit that he ignored them and focused on training with Kakashi.

After the war Naruto trained to the bone to master every single thing he could about his eyes to his elemental releases. It took him years to reach Hagoromo level and it will be another century or to before he surpass Kaguya.

"I wouldn't fuck you even if you begged me too. You might be beautiful and sexy as far as looks goes. But anything else such as your personality your horrible and awful. The only type of men you would bring in are ones that want you for your body. I am just being honest though. If you want a real lover and a man that treats you like a Queen then clean up your act" Naruto said not minding the negative feelings he is getting from the fallen. Naruto felt a spike in his empathic abilities telling him she didn't like that answer but she made no motion to deny the claim which meant she knew he was telling the truth.

Raynare already hated this man. He had the gall to insult her, A Fallen angel. She didn't voice or deny it though sense every male she did attract only wanted sex and nothing else. Like most Fallen Angel women they weren't great at keeping relationships. Plus the fact they only been used by other beings to satisfies their own desires. So she is very familiar that she is only a fuck toy or trash in some eyes. Plus she didn't have multiple sets of wings like that one woman whom is name is Miko whom has a set of five wings which gives her a total of 10 wings, one set short of a seraph level.

Oh how she hated that bitch.

"If your going to keep wallowing in such negative emotions then stop. If you feel worthless then prove your worth" Naruto said as he sat down and sipped some tea he prepared.

Raynare growled and glared at Naruto. "You know Nothing Ningen. You got lucky back-" Raynare quickly shut her mouth when Naruto unfolded his 6 set of wings. Two sets look like Angel wings with a soft golden white color, the next 2 sets are pitch black Fallen Angel wings, and the 2 last sets are devil wings. Naruto folded his wings back away and looked at the Fallen Angel as she had a terrified look knowing now she was in deep shit.

She was trapped in a room with a Seraph Level Being and she had no access to her powers. She is at his mercy since the beginning.

"It was not luck that allowed me to catch you. It was skill, and from what I understand the more wings a Fallen Angel or Angel has the more powerful they are. So do you really wanna continue this chat peacefully or should I invoke more extreme measures?" Naruto said with a hard cold glare he only ever used on his enemies. Raynare shakes her head 'no' fearfully not trusting her voice.

_'I need to find information regarding my tou-san in this world. Now what was his name here? Ah now I remember.'_ Naruto thought for a moment.

"Tell me what do you know of the Arc-Angel Minos?" Naruto used his father's name from this world. Oddly Minato and Minos are close in spelling as the first three letters are the same. Though originally Minato is more of a feminine name while Minos is a male name.

Its ironic his father look much like a girl while growing up in the Elemental Nations.

Raynare blinked throw off guard at the sudden question. Not many knew Micheal had an older twin brother named Minos. They were the only angels ever born to be blood related in heaven. Though she never met the man she has heard myths of his strength and beauty. After Lucifer was thrown out of Heaven Minos was put in charge of Heaven's forces. Though young Minos proved himself to be even a better leader than Lucifer. Minos also proved himself to be the first Arc-Angel to reach the Seraph level which Lucifer couldn't do even in heaven. Later both Minos and Micheal were the only Seraphs at the time of the Great war while everyone else was 8 Wings or 10 wings.

Shortly after the war was ceased Minos just disappeared without a trace. She had heard Micheal looked everywhere for his blood brother but nothing turned up. Still to this day no one knew what happen to Minos. He hadn't turned to a fallen angel nor did he die. It was like he stopped existing altogether.

"I- I don't know much. Minos is hardly talked about by Fallen Angels due to Azazel-sama close relationship with his brother. Everyone knew that Gabriel, Minos, Micheal, and Azazel were very close. So when everyone found out Minos went missing they organized a search party. But found nothing from what I heard. Since then his name has been a taboo to speak about among Fallen Angels" Raynare answered honestly.

Naruto hummed in thought with a frown. Then a small smile came to his face. Raynare forgetting all hostile intent earlier was now curious of who this person really is.

_'Time to call in the uncle first'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

"I will let you go on one condition" Naruto said. He cast a simple Genjutsu over her with a quick session of hand seals.

"W-what?" Raynare asked slightly nervous. She knew if she didn't do this then she could be good as dead. And sense she is a lower tier fallen no one would suffer from it.

"Well its multiple conditions but you will understand. One, you never reveal what I am or anything we talked about. Two, you will deliver a message to Azazel saying someone found something on Minos but the person wouldn't tell me anything else. Three, whatever your doing with Issei and that girl Asia stops now. You will gather you allies you trust and bring them to me along with the girl unharmed. Four, You will not tell anyone but Azazel this. Other than that your on your own" Naruto said as he snaps his fingers release the seal Raynare had but not completely removing it.

_'w-what were with those red eyes?'_ Raynare questioned before her snapped her attention to him as she heard him speak.

"I unlocked the seal. You have your powers back. Do this and I will reward you in some fashion. Now please I have another meeting" Naruto showed Raynare the way out. Looking at Naruto for any signs of lying Raynare studied him before finding none. Opening her wings she shot off into the sky with haste as leaving a smiling Naruto.

_'Well that's one done. Two to go'_ Naruto thought as he sensed Rias and them coming his way at a walking pace. They were only a block away from what he can tell. Naruto stopped and paused in thought for a moment.

"SHIT I FORGOT THE PANCAKES!" Naruto yelled running back inside to save the pancakes

* * *

CUT!

Ok guys it was a bit delayed by here it is. I am so damn drained from trying to update all my stories at once. My older stories may have to be taken down and rewritten though just to be honest. I do need a beta but again I can never find one and when I do I hardly have time to chat with them.

So I am still editing on my own. If you don't mind being my beta reader then please drop off a message.

Other than that don't bother telling me there is grammar problems. I know there will be grammar errors. I can't get them all no matter how long I reread everything.

Flames with be ignored and positive comments are needed.

I like positive feed back as it boosts my confidence level.


	5. Author Notice (Please read)

_**Important Notice**_

Dear fans of The Lost Heir, no this isn't a notice about I am leaving this story to die. I am just rewriting it and adding a few things I wish I added in the beginning.

As of now I am currently working on rewriting the whole first chapter and changing a few things.

DO no fear or worry. I am just fixing some mistakes and reworking this story under a new name that will justify this series.

Look for** Chronicles of a Shinobi: The Lost Heir.**

The story will mostly be the same, But the world and everything in it will be more massive and complex. If you read more of my stories just known I haven't abandon them. Things on my end are starting to slow down and I am able to write more.

If you have any questions or a request of a cross over your wanna have me try and write then feel free to send a message.

Just know even though you send a Request for a Cross over I might not be able to write it due to a lack of information and personal knowledge on the subject.

I am also thinking about writing a story on Naruto crossed over with Blood Plus or something like Blood Plus, Hellsing, or Gargoyles.

I am already working on some side projects that no one had read or anything. And I would like some of your opinions on the stories I held off.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I figured you should know what is going on instead of silence.


End file.
